Perdón Hermano!
by Hideta666
Summary: EPÍLOGO POR FIN! EPÍLOGO! EPÍLOGO! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! EPÍLOGO! por fin terminé esta cosa! XDXDXD
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, sólo escribo por diversión. ñ.ñ espero que les agrade, cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica que tengan, me la ponen en un review. Gracias.

PERDÓN HERMANO

Chapter 1: El Regreso

-knock knock

-Voy- Contestó desanimadamente Winry mientras apagaba su cigarrillo. La incertidumbre, la pena, la habían hecho refugiarse en ese secreto vicio que practicaba en sus momentos de soledad en la casa. El lugar preferido para perderse en la esencia fuerte del tabaco, era la habitación de los hermanos , eternamente preparada para ellos , específicamente sobre la cama del mayor. Ahí hundía la cabeza en la almohada con la intención de inhalar el perfume inconfundible del cabello de Ed, a esas alturas casi inexistente, lo cual la deprimía aún más. Ni su olor quedaba ya.

Bajó la escalera lentamente mientras los golpes en la puerta eran más violentos e insistentes. -¡¡¡Ya!!! ¿qué no puede esperar un momento?- Quién será, se preguntaba.

Congelada. Así quedó al abrir. ¿Una visión?¿acaso sus deseos locos le jugaban una mala broma? ¿tan mal estaba que hasta alucinaba el regreso en su mente?.

Cerrar. Sólo eso atinó a hacer. Una lágrima recorrió su reseca mejilla.

-¡Abre Winry!, ¡créelo, somos nosotros!, ¡todo ha terminado!-vociferó Ed.

-Está anonadada hermano. Pobre Winry.¡Ábrenos Win!

-¡Sino sales derribaré la puerta!-amenazó divertido el mayor.

'¿Edward? su corazón se inundaba de diversas emociones. El momento que tanto había esperado. Miles de veces preparó el discurso de bienvenida, cada palabra de él y ahora no reaccionaba a nada. Pero los golpes en la puerta y las voces eran reales, todo lo era.

-¡Por fin Winry!- Ed fue el primero en saludarla, con un fuerte abrazo que la levantó del piso y le sacó un respiro de profundo alivio. Ella se aferró a su cuello casi ahogándolo y humedeciéndole el hombro con abundantes lágrimas.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!- sollozaba. Levantó el rostro y sin separarse de él invitó al menor de los Elric a unirse al emotivo abrazo, a éste le acarició todo el rostro y palpó su cuerpo como asegurándose de que lo que tocaba y veía era cierto. Al había recuperado su cuerpo.

-¡¡Al!!- sin darse cuenta soltó al mayor y se abalanzó de lleno sobre Alphonse, quien al sostenerla cerró los ojos y acarició tiernamente su cabeza.

-Te extrañé mucho...-susurró.

-¿No nos harás pasar?-preguntó Acero.

-Ah!, claro...lo siento- mientras secaba su rostro con las mangas de su overol azul dos tallas mas grande -a sus habitaciones...vayan.

-¡Guaaaauuuu! La habitación está impecable Win, como si nos hubieras estado esperando...-comentó Al.

-Siempre los he esperado...-miraba el suelo.

-Esto es genial Win- se sentó el Full Metal en su cama y admiró todo el entorno –pero huele extraño, como a tabaco...¿y ese cenicero en el buró con una colilla?-inquirió.

-Cómo han cambiado chicos, estás más alto que yo Ed, ¿has estado bebiendo mucha leche?-cambió audazmente de tema la mecánica.

-Creció por pura suerte, nada de leche.- rió Alphonse.

-Bah!- se quejó el aludido.

Risa general. Los recién llegados se fueron a bañar para relajarse y descansar del agotador viaje mientras Winry preparaba algo de cenar ya que lo evidente sería que venían con un apetito voraz, después de todo ya sería hora de la cena. Igualmente aún le parecía un hermoso sueño y ya sentía impaciencia de esperarlos, no quería separarse de él, de ellos.

En la recámara donde los hermanos se secaban y vestían luego del reconfortante baño:

Al: -¿notaste lo delgada que está Winry y lo cansado de su rostro?

Ed. –sí...casi la rompí cuando la abracé, me entristece verla así...

Al: -mmm...¿será por nosotros...?

Ed: -si es, tendremos que arreglarlo.

-knock knock

Al: -adelante!

Win: -oh, lo siento chicos, no pude esperarlos más...-sonrojada- la cena está lista...es pasta...y...-fue interrumpida.

Al: -lo que sea estará bien si tú lo preparaste- ya vestido, la estrechó fuerte y salió- iré a colgar las toallas.

Winry no había notado que Edward también había recuperado su cuerpo porque había llegado con chaqueta y guantes como siempre, pero ahora se encontraba cubierto por una bata. Daba la espalda a Win y alquilársela ella recién pudo darse cuenta:

Win: -Ed! ¡tu brazo y tu pierna! Rayos, no lo noté, ¡qué alegría!- corrió a él, se paró en frente para mirarlo todavía un poco incrédula.

Ed: -son los míos, ¿ves?- apretó su puño a la vista de ambos- mira, se mueve perfecto, aunque se siente extraño todavía- se encontraba con el torso completamente desnudo. Winry palpó y examinó la extremidad en toda su extensión, desde los dedos hasta el hombro.

Win: -no está mal...pero mi automail no se queda atrás.

Ed: -já! Tienes razón, tu automail era el mejor.

Winry sonrió ampliamente como solía hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Ese hombre sin quererlo, con sólo mirarla la hacía feliz.

Ella desplazó sutilmente su mano al cuello de él para luego recorrer inocentemente el pecho fresco y viril, todo mirándolo a los con los ojos vidriosos.

-Edward, abrázame...-él la acercó gentilmente hacia sí tomándola por la espalda, a lo que ella respondió rodeándolo con los brazos todo lo que pudo, escuchando los apacibles latidos de su corazón y la profunda respiración de sus pulmones llenos de vitalidad. Todas las noches había soñado con ello, imaginando cómo sería el estar así, más lo figurado en sus sueños no se acercaba en lo más mínimo a la sensación real, al tacto, al olor, al sonidote ese momento imposible de reproducir en el subconsciente.

-no me dejen nunca más, por favor. No lo soportaría...

-descuida, por mi parte no pienso hacerlo nunca más- acarició su cabeza, levantó su barbilla y agregó para besarla en la mejilla húmeda de lágrimas- basta, sabes cuanto odio verte llorar. Bajemos, me muero de hambre.

N/A: pobre Winry, ha sufrido mucho por culpa de esos dos.

Aún no decido qué hago con la tía Pinako, ¿la mato? ¿la mando de viaje? Por favor sugerencias!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La noche cayó estrellada en el cielo, al igual que los exhaustos cuerpos sobre las camas que pronto sucumbieron ante el placer de acomodarse entre las limpias y pacientes sábanas que tanto tiempo esperaron por ellos. Mas la persona que ahí vivía no lograba conciliar el sueño, en ese silencioso entorno algo la inquietaba; su corazón permanecía agitado y luchaba contra esa molesta sensación de impasividad, girando,, peleando con las jodidas tapas de la cama. Ya no pudo más y se vio forzada a levantarse con el fin de ir inconscientemente a la habitación del causante de su disturbio interno.

Abrió levemente, para asegurarse de que estuvieran dormidos y después entró como espía caminando en punta de pies por el rechinante piso de madera.

Verlo dormir. Sólo eso. Disfrutar de su infantil rostro en ese estado de sueño profundo.

Se sentó a su lado tan imperceptible como pudo y observó detenidamente el descanso de Ed. Todo destapado, el cabello desordenado sobre la cara con la expresión de cómo si se encontrara vagando en un hermoso sueño, de espaldas en la cama y con la polera arrugada dejando ver un poco de su bien formado abdomen. Sin evitarlo, sin pensar racionalmente, se acercó al rostro a pobres centímetros de su boca y posó sus labios sobre ellos, apenas rozándolos, sus manos quitaron los cabellos en el semblante del Full Metal para proseguir con los tiernos besos en cada rincón; mejillas, nariz, frente, barbilla y finalmente los oídos para susurrar un tímido 'te amo'.

Dos semanas se fueron tan rápido como llegaron, y la entrante trajo nuevos acontecimientos que sin duda cambiarían el rumbo de la historia.

- hermano, ¿me acompañas afuera?- preguntó Alphonse.

- claro- respondió el mayor y se dirigieron al lugar donde por costumbre iban a hablar. El árbol a la orilla del río, cerca de la casa.

- Ed, yo...he decidido marcharme- murmuró Al nervioso.

- ¿marcharte? ¿dónde? Acabamos de llegar, no llevamos ni un mes aquí- arguyó Ed.

- me uniré a la milicia oficialmente. Te parecerá extraño, pero es lo que deseo, necesito un trabajo si quiero formar una familia...

- ¡¿formar una familia?! ¡¿unirte a la milicia?! ¿a qué se debe todo esto ahora al?- exclamó confundido y exaltado Ed.

- tal como escuchaste, me uniré a la milicia porque necesito un trabajo para mantener a la familia que voy a formar con la mujer que amo- concluyó Al.

- ¿la mujer que amas? ¿estás enamorado?- interrogó.

- sí...- sonrojado.

- ¡Al, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?, ¿la conozco?- emocionado.

- La chica es...es...es...

¡¡¡quién!!!- insistió impaciente.

- ...Winry...- respondí con voz casi inaudible.

- ¿Winry?, ¿esa Winry?- apuntando a la chica que a lo lejos, en dirección a la casa, se veía que tendía ropa en el cordel del patio.

- ¡sí hermano!, y cállate, porque yo se lo diré cuando vuelva, por eso quiero en cargarte que por favor cuides muy bien de ella en mi ausencia, sé que no podría quedar en mejores manos...

- eh?, ah!...sí, sí, por supuesto...yo...me encargaré de ella...-aceptó aún atónito.

sabía que podía contar contigo, gracias- dijo el tiempo que abrazaba a su estupefacto hermano mayor.- a todo esto, me voy mañana...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La reflexión de Ed

´´Mi hermano ama a Winry...¿ama a Winry?, ¿a nuestra mejor amiga?...se enamoró primero que yo, se me adelantó en algo, es extraño porque me siento molesto, enfadado, pero...de qué? ¿qué es lo que me molesta? ¿qué me ganó...que...que quiere a Winry?. Sí, la quiere sólo para él, ¡qué egoísta! Toda la vida ha sido de ambos y ahora se enamora de ella.

Es increíble,, ¿cómo supo que estaba enamorado?, ¿es como una enfermedad, y si lo es cuáles son sus síntomas?. Tal vez...tal vez yo también la amo pero no me he dado cuenta. ¡Rayos! ¿yo amar a Win?. Dicen que cuando se está cerca de esa persona te atontas, te transformas en otro y tu actitud cambia radicalmente, también se manifiesta físicamente; con sonrojos, aceleración cardiaca, con sudoración en puntos estratégicos del cuerpo, como las manos, la frente, cosas así. Basándome en estas señales, ¿qué me ocurre con ella? Creo que no me pongo estúpido, sin embargo, cuando me mira con sus ojos azulísimos yo...yo...me pierdo, el rostro me arde y siento que accedería a cualquier requerimiento que me hiciera, si llora me altero porque no lo soporto ya que es como si una fuerte punzada atravesara mi...mi corazón.

Pienso en ella si me encuentro abatido o cuando estoy solo y me doy fuerzas imaginando su sonrisa. En los momentos difíciles en la búsqueda de la piedra con Al lo hacía siempre, no sé, me ayudaba a recordar que teníamos a alguien esperándonos, que no podíamos fallar, que por ella, siendo la única familia que nos queda, cumpliríamos nuestro objetivo, aunque debo reconocer que a veces quería mandar todo al demonio y regresar a casa para estar con ella, para que dejara de preocuparse, me he sentido muy mezquino al ignorar su sufrimiento, ella siempre nos rogaba que nos quedáramos, intentaba convencernos de que todo estaría bien, que seríamos una familia, que ella nos amaba así, pero el obtener la piedra fue más grande que nuestras añoranzas de paz, y al final lo logramos. Me arrepiento de haber sido toda la vida tan antipático con ella, me gustaría disculparme, por fastidiarla, por hacerla llorar, sí, sobre todo eso, yo sé, me doy cuenta que ha llorado mucho por nosotros, por eso espero que seamos capaces de enmendarlo dándole mucha felicidad ahora que estamos en casa, han pasado muchos años.

¡Dios mío, esto es tan tonto!, yo siempre me dije que no perdería mi tiempo con estas cosas de débiles, pero...es más fuerte que yo, bueno, supongo que la capacidad se sentir estas emociones y cuestionarlas son las facultades humanas que nos diferencian de los animales, además, reconocer los errores y arreglarlos te hace más fuerte o no?. Ahora debo dirigir este 'psicoanálisis' a un punto que he estado evadiendo durante mucho tiempo. ¿El amor va de la mano con el deseo? No lo sé, pero ciertamente lo siento, y me avergüenzo tremendamente al reconocerlo, creo que está mal, yo no debería imaginarme cosas así, no obstante, es algo más allá de querer acostarme con ella, más que sólo sexo. He soñado numerosas veces que despierto a su lado, descansando en su pecho, besándola, acariciándola, diciéndole que nunca la dejaré otra vez y que incluso quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos, cuando ocurrió por primera vez me enfadé conmigo mismo por soñar tales estupideces y obviamente nunca se lo dije a nadie; he tratado hasta el cansancio de disipar esta fantasía que me persigue y se apodera de mis pensamientos en el momento más inesperado, es por ello que anduve evitándola bastante tiempo, y me disgusté con ella como si tuviese la culpa de que YO alucinara de tal forma, así que la traté tan mal como pude y tontamente di por hecho que estaba provocándome, siendo esta conclusión totalmente errada porque ella nunca cambió su trato conmigo, eso lo noté el día en que me preguntó derechamente qué carajos me sucedía, que a qué se debía mi distancia y mal humor hacia ella, al escucharla yo quedé helado y ahí comprendí que el problema era mío, por lo que inventé una mentira tonta para explicar mi comportamiento y de paso le dije que ya todo había mejorado, que 'ya no tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza'.

¿Qué hago ahora en estas circunstancias? Estas evidencias me conducen a una sola conclusión que me hace sentir como un cerdo traicionero con mi hermano, soy una mala persona, se nota que él de verdad la ama, él merece ser feliz con quien desee, de hecho él es mejor para ella que yo, además siempre la ha amado y ha sido increíblemente valiente al aceptar sus sentimientos y atreverse a tomar responsables decisiones para su futuro, él es plenamente capaz de hacerla feliz y no teme expresar sus sentimientos, es mejor que yo en todos los aspectos. Tengo un gran conflicto interno porque yo sé perfectamente bien que lo anterior es cierto, pero no puedo parar de sentir celos y rabia al imaginar a Winry en la cama con Al, ¡ ya los veo en su perfecta boda saliendo radiantes de la iglesia y, unos años más tarde, Winry cuidando muchos críos de Al, y yo, verde de celos, hastiado, alejado de ellos e infeliz. Sin embargo DEBO alejar estos malos pensamientos; recordar lo que Al ha hecho por mí y retribuírselo con mi lealtad para no destruir la fiel relación que tenemos como hermanos inseparables de toda la vida; y por supuesto, admitir que ella estará mejor con él que conmigo.

Aunque igualmente tengo a mi favor el beneficio de la duda: todavía ignoramos qué siente Winry, si es que acaso siente algo por uno de los dos, ¡esa es la solución!, si lo ama a él doy un paso al lado y me resigno, si me ama a mí Al lo entenderá porque no querrá tenerla junto a él si no lo ama. Eso. Tengo que armarme de paciencia y esperar que regrese de la milicia, que le proponga matrimonio y que le dé una respuesta, si es no, ahí entro yo, o mejor aún, espero que mi hermano llegue, hablo primero con él y la enfrentamos para que decida. El tiempo lo solucionará, por ahora me queda ser paciente y comportarme normalmente, como los amigos que somos.

Pero staremos solos...si sucede algo no tendría por qué enterarse, la tendré para mí por unos cuantos meses, suena tentador...¡NO! (sacudió su cabeza) ¡quiero demasiado a Al para traicionarlo tan sucia y vilmente y traería consecuencias funestas para todos, Win se sentiría usada y Al traicionado, NO. Tengo que resistir de alguna forma, ¿qué tan difícil puede resultar?

Ya es tarde, el cansancio me derrota, he pensado muy intensamente más de lo debido, creo que dormiré'' –y sin más, el Full Metal intentó caer el los brazos de Morfeo pensando en su mejor amiga.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: El lago

La inesperada partida de Al dejó a todos extrañados, excepto a Ed quien conocía los motivos de la precipitada decisión de su hermano.

Aquel día en la mañana muy temprano, todos fueron a despedir al menor de los Elric a la estación de trenes entre abrazos fraternales cómplices y lágrimas tristes llenas de temor provenientes de Winry.

- ¿Estás seguro que volverá?- preguntó la chica a Ed, quien ya estaba sutilmente exasperado con su preocupación, mientras agitaban sus manos en señas de adiós hacia el tren que ya partía a su destino.

- Sí Win, él ya te lo dijo, volverá, además no es peligroso donde se dirige y él es muy capaz de cumplir las exigencias de la milicia, no lo dudo. Ahora vamos a la casa, no estés triste, estará bien...- Argumentó para calmarla y tomó su mano, gesto que sonrojó a la chica y que provocó que en su mente se cruzara la idea de reconsiderar la situación actual, quizá ahora que estarían solos ella podría tener el valor de declararse y talvez, por un golpe de suerte, él le correspondería. Estos pensamientos la llenaban de culpa, no podía alegrarse con tener a Al lejos.

Ed trataba de no pensar, de no asimilar que ahora estarían solos, de no involucrarse demasiado, de lo contrario las consecuencias destruiríanla estrecha relación que tenía con su hermanos. La clave estaba en ignorar sus sentimientos, en la tmplanza, en el autocontrol.

Por la tarde, los amigos decidieron capear el insoportable calor en el lago, tal y como solían hacerlo de niños. Tendieron las toallas en la hierva, junto al árbol, su árbol, y acomodaron sus pertenencias sobre ellas.

Win estaba tranquila, incluso feliz de encontrarse con él, pero a la vez un poco nerviosa, lo mejor sería actuar natural, sí. Se quitó el sencillo vestido que traía con timidez, y quedó sólo en el traje de baño de dos piezas, el cual era bastante recatado, mostraba lo justo y necesario.

- ¡Ven Ed!, está exquisita...- lo animó y se zambulló en la tibia agua cristalina.

- ¡Ya voy, espera un minuto!- pidió Acero, ya que necesitaba mentalizarse y calmarse par ano reaccionar inadecuadamente al tener a su amiga de la infancia en traje de baño. 'Actúa natural, natural, como cuando éramos niños, nada ha cambiado', trataba de convencerse. 'Si la ignoro será peor', reflexionaba al tiempo que se quitaba la polera, quedando sólo en pantalón corto.

- ¡¡Aquí voy!!- splaf!!, de una bomba se arrojó al agua, disparándola por doquier.

- ¿ Donde estás, Ed?- se preocupó Winry ya que el aludido no emergió a la superficie, sino que desapareció en el lago.- ¡¡AAAhhhhh!!- gritó luego al ser levantada repentinamente en los hombros del alquimista.

- ¡Bájame!!- pidió entre risas.

- ¿Segura?- interrogó maliciosamente el chico- ¡está bien!- y ambos cayeron al agua de sopetón.

Ed salió riendo a más no poder, sin embargo, su expresión cambió rotundamente al ver que Winry flotaba boca abajo, unos metros más allá inmóvil. Sintió cómo se helaba su corazón y que una intensa angustia lo invadía.

- No!!- gritó por reflejo y nadó hasta ella para levantarla en sus brazos con desesperación, al hacerlo, se encontró con el hermoso rostro de ella adornado con una carcajada malévola. Todo había sido una cruel jugarreta de Winry.

Edgard se sentía ridículo, encolerizado con ella por haberlo torturado de esa forma tan pérfida, por lo cual le fue imposible contener su rabia.

- ¡Tonta!!- vociferó con los ojos imperceptiblemente llorosos, y la arrojó al agua- ¡¡si de verdad te ocurre algo, no pienso salvarte!!, ¡por mí puedes morirte cuando quieras!- esas palabras hirieron en lo más profundo a la rubia, haciéndola sentir culpable y así mismo a Ed por pronunciarlas, tal vez había sido demasiado duro con ella, pero su orgullo herido era más fuerte, se había burlado de él y jugado con sus sentimientos.

El Elric se dirigía a la orilla, dando por finalizada lo que podría haber sido una agradable y pacífica tarde de baño, dejando a Winry estupefacta tras de sí.

Un inesperado abrazo lo detuvo, unos finos brazos rodearon su abdomen, Dios, un par de pechos se aplastaron contra su espalda, una respiración en su cuello y el sonido de una débil voz que susurró 'lo siento'.

Cerró los ojos y acomodó su cabeza hacia atrás apoyando la nuca en la cabeza de su amiga, ¿cómo no perdonarla?, acarició uno de los brazos que lo rodeaba, aquellas densas emociones se disiparon completamente.

Winry salió de su espalda para abrazarlo de frente, enlazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, a lo que él correspondió tomándola por la cintura.

- Yo también siento lo que te dije...es solo que...- fue interrumpido al percibir unos leves besos en el cuello, demonios, ¡la mujer que amaba lo besaba en el cuello!, ¿qué hacer?, ¿qué NO hacer?, su autocontrol se agotaba, él la amaba, siempre lo había hecho pero nunca lo había reconocido hasta ahora. Su hermano, él no se lo perdonaría, pero él no estaba ahí, no se enteraría, además ella no conocía las intenciones de matrimonio de Al con ella. Todos estos pensamientos fluían en su mente mientras se permitía besar, petrificado, por su amiga de la infancia.

Winry al notar la inmovilidad de Acero, comprendió su desatino y despertó de aquel lapsus mental que la había impulsado inexplicablemente a provocar a su mejor amigo.

- ¡Lo siento!- se disculpó la rubia y se alejó rápidamente de él, ocultando su evidente vergüenza.

- Win!- la detuvo tomándola del brazo, sin saber qué diría.

- No hagas darte explicaciones, no te enfades conmigo, finjamos que nunca sucedió si?- dijo esforzándose por no mirarlo a la cara.

- No quiero explicaciones, no estoy enfadado...y si eso es lo que quieres, así será- lo último lo dijo con dolor, estaba confundido, ¿acaso ella también lo estaba?, su accionar le dio esperanzas, pero con esas palabras las había despedazado, ¿qué sucedía en verdad?, si realmente quería averiguarlo, esto era más de o que esperaba.

Llegada la noche, se preparaban para cenar, ambos estaban tan exhaustos como indiferentes con el otro. No se habían dirigido la palabra desde aquel episodio, a excepción de lo estrictamente necesario.

Se sentaron a la mesa, mientras comieron no se miraron, como si cualquier otro objeto en el comedor fuera más relevantes a su vista. Win se encontraba disgustada consigo misma por débil, y Ed estaba disgustado consigo mismo por cobarde, al no haber podido manejar la situación de otra manera.

- ¿Terminaste?- inquirió la muchacha en un tono amable forzado, con la mirada en el piso.

- Sí...- respondió él apagadamente.

Recogió los platos de la mesa y se dispuso a lavarlos.

- Gracias, la cena estuvo exquisita...- dijo con la intención de suavizar la incómoda tensión, parado en el umbral de la cocina, siendo ignorado.

- De nada, me alegra que te haya gustado- respondió estoica, sin desconcentrarse en lo que hacía.

- Vamos, ya te dije que no tiene importancia. No me gusta verte así, no podemos continuar en esta situación...

- Lo sé, pero ahora quisiera estar sola, Ed.- le pidió finalmente- además estoy cansada y deseo ir a dormir pronto.

- Está bien, como quieras- y se fue resignado a su habitación, la que desde esa noche no compartiría con su hermano .

En una hora más, ambos estaban es sus respectivas camas, pero no podían conciliar el sueño. Ed a los cinco minutos de dormido, comenzó a tener uno de 'esos' sueños, ahora continuando con lo del lago. Winry seguía reprochándose aún, ese momento y lugar habían sido perfectos para una declaración, sólo había faltado la música de fondo, en fin, lo más adecuado sería hacerlo pronto, de lo contrario no tendría otra noche de sueño normal.

Siento mucho la demora, pero me encontraba en una sequía de ideas para continuar, no se preocupen, que ya tengo todo armado!

Gracias especiales a Marta y Nora que me dieron ideas geniales para inspirarme! Y a la gente ke me dejó reviews! Los amo!

ñ.ñ


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: supongamos que el cumpleaños de Winry es el 13 de junio ok? Es que esa fecha me sirve, porque se supone que esto transcurre en el verano y en el hemisferio norte las estaciones están cambiadas...el punto es que les pido que sólo se lo traguen está bien? XDXDXD después de todo, es ficcion...¬¬**

Capítulo 5: El cumpleaños

Esa tensa semana por fin se fue y se llevó, en gran medida, sus densos ánimos también, aunque igual seguían quedando rastros.

El día miércoles 13 de junio era el cumpleaños de Winry, hecho que ninguno de los dos había olvidado. Ella se despertó ese día con el genio renovado, se podría decir que había eliminado todos los recuerdos 'desagradables' de su memoria y ahora se disponía a tener una jornada perfecta, llena de felicidad y regocijo, después de todo, 18 años no se cumplen a cada momento. Por su parte Ed, al contemplar el buen ánimo de su amiga, decidió que no interferiría en la celebración, a menos claro, que ella lo incluyera, lo que más deseaba era verla sonreír, por lo que se encargaría de complacerla.

-¡Buenos días Win!-la saludó al encontrarla en la cocina desayunando.

-¡Buenos días Ed!, siéntate, está listo el desayuno- lo invitó sonriente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, espero que seas muy feliz y que cumplas todos tus deseos- le dijo abrazándola fuertemente, mientras ella permanecía sentada.

-Gracias Ed, lo haré- respondió ella un tanto indiferente, obviando cualquier pensamiento 'idiota' provocado por el abrazo.

-¿Y cómo planeas celebrar?

-mmm...no lo sé aún. Por eso quiero que me ayudes, hoy es mi día libre y tambiénel tuyo, además estamos solos, por eso quiero que lo pasemos juntos. Si Al estuviera aquí, haría una fiesta con amigos, pero no me da la gana, por eso prefiero algo más tranquilo e íntimo¿qué te parece?

- Estoy de acuerdo, es tu cumpleaños, así que puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana, de hecho si puedo ayudarte es genial porque no te compré ningún regalo- dijo sacando la lengua y tocando su cabeza XD.

-En ese caso tendrás que llevarme a cenar ¬¬

-¿Es necesario? Podemos comer aquí.

-Sí, lo es. Lo que sucede es que no quieres que te vean conmigo, o no tienes dinero?

-No es eso!

-¿Qué entonces? Tú mismo dijiste 'si puedo ayudarte, genial porque no te compré ningún regalo' ¬¬

-Ahhggg!! Está bien ¬¬

-Así me gusta.

-¿Quieres algo más?

-Que donde vayamos sea un buen lugar y no un restaurant de comida rápida...

-Pides demasiado, cuando sea MI cumpleaños me las pagarás!

-Siempre y cuando estés aquí...¬¬

-Claro que estaré aquí, no te librarás de mi nunca más, llegué para quedarme- esas palabras enrojecieron a Winry. Sonaban sinceras y de verdad ella deseaba que así fuera.

-Con permiso, tengo que hacer, tú lava lo que esté sucio.

-Pero!..- no pudo seguir ya que la chica ya se había esfumado de su vista.

¿Dónde la llevaría? Al principio se había rehusado porque la situación sería incómoda, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que tenían una cita romántica, y eso no era lo ideal si planeaba mantenerse al margen con sus sentimientos, pero qué diablos!, la chica estaba de cumpleaños y así quería celebrar, y por consiguiente¿por qué él iba a nagarse?

Después del desayuno no se vieron hasta la noche. Acordaron encontrarse en la casa a las 8 pm para dirigirse al recinto donde cenarían.

Win estuvo todo el día radiante , especulando sobre qué sucedería en la noche, no podía evitarlo, era la primera vez que estaría cenando con el hombre que amaba desde siempre a solas, ahora todo iba a resultar, algo en su interior se lo decía, esta noche no se acobardaría, y llegado el momento indicado le diría sus sentimientos, no podía fallar.

En el día fue el centro de Rizembool y se compró mucha cosas que quería hace tiempo a modo de auto-obsequio: un set completo de llaves nuevas, que fue a buscar a la estación porque venían por pedido; un libro sobre mecánica practica; un vestido, zapatos y cartera decentes para la cena; y flores, un ramo hermoso con las flores favoritas de su difunta abuela (N/A: ya que nadie me sugirió nada, no tuve otra opción que matar a la tía Pinako XD) , las que llevó por la tarde al cementerio, quedándose alrededor de dos horas charlando con ella, contándole cómo había sido su vida desde la llegada de los Elric, lo que sentía, y enfatizando cuánto la extrañaba. Luego se fue a su casa a prepararse, tenía una hora.

Ed Ansiaba complacer a Win con todo su corazón, pero lo que ella le había pedido era más complicado de lo que parecía, mal que mal, él no tenía por qué ser bueno para ese tipo de cosas que le gustan a las chicas.

Por la mañana se quedó en casa meditando sobre algún lugar al que Win le gustase ir, pero sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de mucho, ya que a rubia nunca había manifestado alguna preferencia en particular, la única indicación había sido que por favor fuera 'un buen lugar'.

´´¿Qué buen lugar hay en Rizembool? En este pueblucho con suerte hay supermercado ¬¬'' pensaba, ´´ será mejor que levante mi trasero y salga a buscar. Eso hizo y buscó y buscó, más nada convincente aparecía, la mayoría eran posadas pobres frecuentadas por campesinos y viajeros, muy lejanas al cánon de 'cena' que Winry esperaba. ´´ Es imposible que no haya nada. Ya se había resignado a tener que soportar un golpe iracundo en la cabeza con una llave inglesa, cuando la cumpleañera se enterara que no habría cena, cuando frente a sus ojos, como llamándolo, estaba plantado el restaurant ´´Le Petit Morte, el mejor y más costoso de la ciudad, visitado sólo por las autoridades y gente importante adinerada. ´´ Vaya nombre, bastante sugerente ñ.ñU pensó.

´´ Bueno, espero que valga cada centavo que gaste ¬¬ .Al final ahí reservó una mesa para dos a las 8:30 pm y pidió que cuando diera la señal al mozo, la orquesta que ahí trabajaba, interpretara la canción de cumpleaños dedicada para Winry.

Se juntaron según lo previamente organizado a las 8 pm en la casa. Win llegó del cementerio a las 7:30 pm y desde ese momento que se arreglaba. Acero había llegado antes que ella, pero no se vieron, puesto que él había ido al lago a nadar un poco cuando ella llegó.

Ya era hora. Ed la esperaba vestido impecable y sencillamente en la sala, con un conjunto negro que hacía resaltar su buen porte, su piel clara, sus ojos y cabellos dorados.

-¡Ya es hora Win, no podemos llegar tarde, en media hora debemos estar...allá..-sus palabras se cortaron al ver a su amiga bajar las escaleras, lucía espectacular, su cabello iba suelto, se había maquillado imperceptiblemente, llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas, zapatos y cartera, todo morado. El alquimista nunca pensó que 'ella', que lo golpeaba y que se ensuciaba con grasa , pudiera verse tan femenina y delicada.

-¿No dijiste que teníamos media hora¡camina!- lo tomó de un brazo dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta.

-Te ves...bien- vomitó¡magnífico!, habiendo un sinnúmero de adjetivos más específicos y apropiados, eligió el más básico ¬¬, se reprendía internamente Ed muy sonrojado.

-Gracias, tú también ¬¬- dijo ella un tanto molesta y es que esperaba más que un simple 'bien', se había esforzado mucho por verse anonadante, no tanto por ella, más bien por él, para agradarle. -Vámonos¿dónde me llevarás?

-Espera y verás- tomaron un taxi para llegar a su destino, sin embargo, lo que encontraron, fue un espectáculo muy desafortunado para ellos: una mujer estaba dando a luz en medio del recinto, siendo asistida por un médico que por casualidad se encontraba ahí y la gente había sido obligada a salir a la calle, nadie entendía nada; los consumidores protestaban con los pobres camareros, pidiéndoles reembolso del dinero, otros pedían su cena indignados para llevar y otros amenazaban con demandar al local; era un verdadero caos, la gente era demasiado idiota para comprender que se trataba de una emergencia, un bebé estaba naciendo, hecho mucho más relevante que engullir su estúpida cena.

-Oh carajos¿qué haremos ahora Win? Juro que todo estaba listo.

-No importa Ed, añun es temprano, además es una 'causa de ferza mayor', está fuera de nuestras manos, igual te lo agradezco.

-Hey¿es usted el Sr. Elric, que quería celebrarle el cumpleaños a su novia...- leyó una especie de nómina- ...Winry?

-Em, no! Ella no es, digo, sí, se llama Winry, pero no...-nervioso.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy el gerente de este restaurant. Siento que esté sucediendo esto, Uds. no tienen que sufrir las consecuencias, por eso mandaré que su cena sea empaquetada para llevar, junto con cuatro botellas de nuestro mejor vino, para que así, a pesar del improvisto, puedan celebrar en casa. Para nosotros es un honor que tan renombrado alquimista nos elija para una ocasión tan especial, Sr, Elric.

-Muchas gracias señor...-dijo Win.

-Barroillette, mademoiselle- el vejete besó fervientemente la mano de la rubia.

-Sí, sí ¬¬ es lo mínimo que podrían hacer, esperaremos por allá nuestra cena- esto lo dijo Ed en un tono molesto por la salamería del tipo.

-Sólo estaba siendo amable- excuso al viejo Win, al ser llevada un poco más ellá del brazo por Acero.

-En el día cuando vine, por poco me corren antes de decir mi nombre y aún así no me creyeron quién soy, por suerte estaba Roy Mustang, gracias a él pude reservar ¬¬- dijo exasperado.

-Oh...¿Y pasaste ese mal rato por mí¡que tierno!- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sino te hacía el gusto iba a ser peor- arguyó mirando al lado sonrojado.

-Oye! ¬¬

- Aquí está su cena, espero que la disfruten!- una camarera les entregó las bolsas y se fue.

-Ya era hora! Vamos a casa.

-No.

-¿Cómo que no¿dónde quieres que comamos si no es allí?

-Vamos al parque, ahí también hay asientos, además la noche está muy agradable para regresar tan pronto.

-Aaahhggg está bien ¬¬, te aprovechas de las circunstancias. Camina.

-Lo sé ñ.ñ – dijo sonriente.

Se dirigieron al parque y ahí cenaron sentados en una banca. Hay que mencionar que la comida estuvo deliciosa y que Ed no se arrepintió de lo gastado en ella. Ambos quedaron satisfechos, se acabaron una botella de vino bebiendo de la misma, quedando medio mareados y con un gracioso tono rojizo en el rostro. A Ed le quedó rodando en la mente la frase 'le petit morte'.

Caminaron a la calle tambaleándose, con risas y hablando incoherencias. Una de las tres botellas la llevaba Winry y las otras dos Ed para ir tomando en el camino en taxi. Llegaron a casa riendo, se burlaban del semblante del conductor al verlos borrachos. Se tendieron en el piso sobre la alfombra.

-¿Quién diría que te emborracharías Ed?- dijo divertida, tocó la nariz de él.

-Y tu? XD- tocó la nariz de ella.

-Yo? Yo no estoy borracha- se sentó en el suelo y su vestido se subió hasta sus muslos.

-Jajajjajaa!...entonces sigue bebiendo porque no es justo que solo yo esté así...

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero primero cántame un cumpleaños feliz XD.

-No jodas- bebió un sorbo.

-Vamos, es mi cumpleaños- le quitó la botella de las manos y se bebió el tercio que quedaba de una solo sorbo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Canta...

-No puedo ver mi reloj, está borroso, comienza a dolerme la cabeza...- se quejó.

-Que debilucho! Por mi parte estoy perfectamente- mientras comenzaba a abrir la última botella.

-Creo que ya es suficiente, no deberías...

-Es mi cumpleaños- dijo molesta.

-Ya es tarde, supongo. Es mejor que vayamos a dormir, levántate- se incorporó lentamente.

-Vamos! Exageras demasiado...-levantó la botella con la intención de beber.

-Dame la botella- se la quitó de las manos, impidiéndole llevársela a los labios.

-Oye!!- se quejó enojada- dámela.

-No, ponte de pie- le tomó los brazos obligándola a hacerlo- camina.

-Eres tan aburrido...-intentó caminar pero le fue imposible, sus pies no la sostenían por culpa del alcohol.

-Yo te ayudaré- puso uno de sus brazos por sobre su cuello.

-...aun así me gustas...mucho- dijo la rubia mirándolo a los ojos.

-Estás ebria...- dijo tratando de ignorar el último comentario, y es que él sabía que ambos estaban bebidos, pero Winry definitivamente más que él, por eso hablaba más incoherencias. En su mente retumbó la voz de su amiga diciendo 'le petit morte'.

Winry no dijo nada más, el moverse provocaba que todo le diera vueltas. Ed la condujo al baño y la agachó al lavamanos para lavar su rostro, ella pensaba ´´rayos, que bien se siente que el chico que amo me lave la cara . De paso él también lo hizo, se sentía mal, el alcohol no era para él. Se dio vuelta al escuchar el ruido de la ducha y vio a su amiga desnuda dentro de ella, se sonrojó aún más, él estaba consciente de que no se le puede pedir templanza y sentido común a un ebrio. ´´ No, no, no! decía una molesta vocecita parecida a la de su hermano dentro de su cerebro.

-Ven- dijo Win y sacó su brazo, jalando a Ed con ella.

-Win!- trataba, juro que intentaba resistir. Ella lo arrinconó contra los azulejos, podía sentir los pechos de su amiga contra su camisa mojada.

-Cállate...te amo- unió sus labios mojados con los de su amigo. Por fin lo había dicho, aunque no pensaba con claridad, sólo estaban sus sentimientos posesionándose de su boca.

El autocontrol que Edgard se había interpuesto se esfumó con esas palabras. Correspondió sediento al beso, desesperado, lujurioso y enamorado. Recorrió su suave espalda con una mano al tiempo que con la otra le sostuvo fuertemente la nuca, como impidiendo que escapara.

El teléfono no cesaba de sonar.

* * *

Listo, terminé este capítulo y disfruté mucho haciéndolo.

Gracias a Marta por darme la inspiración con su fic de Naruto en la parte del nacimiento del bebé! XDXDXD!!! Es que me sirve porque una intoxicación no era apropiada para el resto...

Gracias por los reviews a toda la gente que lo hizo, de verdad me ponen feliz porque me halaga que la gente se tome el tiempo de leer mis historias, que para mi gusto no son tan buenas como quisiera u.uU. pero lo hago con cariño! Sobre todo porque yo sé que Ed ama a Win! Sí!! Y sé que Sasuke ama a Sakura y que Kurapica ama Neon!! XDXDXD por lo menos eso quiero creer...XD

Ya chau!

Kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

Siento la tardanza, lo ke sucede es ke cuando escribo fics siempre lo hago en papel porke por alguna razón desconocida no me puedo inspirar en el compu, así ke como supondrán, cada vez ke kiero actualizar primero debo darme el tedioso trabajo de tipear todo ¬¬, en fin, lo bueno es ke puedo editar al mismo tiempo...ya, me callo y disfruten el fic para ke me escriban muchos reviews ñ.ñ.

Capítulo 6: Entre caníbales

El sol se coló por la ventana. Edward dormía profundamente boca abajo tapado hasta la cintura, con el cabello suelto en su rostro y el entrecejo fruncido, yacía exhausto. Gruñó un poco por el molesto rayito en su ojo e intentó voltearse al otro lado; le fue imposible, un brazo le rodeaba la cintura y no era suyo, un bulto no le dejaba espacio. Volvió a cerrar los ojos un tanto molesto. Levantó la extremidad que lo aprisionaba, liberándose. El alquimista aún no comprendía ni se había preguntado siquiera el porqué ni el cómo de esa situación, lo que ocupaba su mente en ese instante era voltearse para seguir durmiendo.

De pronto, como si otra vez la vocecita parecida a la de Al le hablara interpretando a su conciencia, despertó de zopetón con una expresión indescriptible de temor en los ojos, con el corazón casi saliéndose por su boca. Permaneció inmóvil por un momento y se giró quedando de espaldas en la cama mirando el techo, tratando de aclarar y calmar la horda de ideas que NO se cruzaban por su cabeza ya que le fue imposible recordar lo ocurrido luego de la cena de cumpleaños de Winry. Lo que sí sabía era que habían estado bebiendo mucho y sólo eso, sin embargo, las condiciones en las que estaba le otorgaban una idea bastante inconveniente de lo que pudo haber sucedido.

Tomó con ambas manos la sábana que lo cubría desde la cintura hacia abajo, tragó saliva y finalmente, con una valentía digna de un alquimista estatal, miró.

NOOOOOooooooo!!!!-pensó. Tomó casi por reflejo su frente con una de sus manos y con la otra se cubrió con la inocente tela, casi como si hubiera visto lo más horrible que pudiese existir. Trató de tranquilizarse escondiendo su rostro con sus palmas con horror. –¡un sueño, un sueño!-imploraba a quien sabe quien. Volvió a mirar aún más despavorido.-NOoooo!!-se dijo interna y prolongadamente. No estaba soñando.

Todavía no se animaba a averiguar lo del 'bulto' a su lado aunque ya estaba preparado, o más bien, resignado a encontrarla a 'ella' igual de desnuda que él. De todos modos debía cerciorarse, cabía una mínima posibilidad de que no lo fuera y que el Señor se hubiera apiadado de él poniéndole una prostituta, lo cual lo perturbaría menos. La persona estaba ahora en posición fetal dándole la espalda; sus largos cabellos rubios regados sobre el colchón, su hombro blanco a la vista, cubierta por la misma sábana. Dormía plácidamente. Al verificar la innegable identidad de la rubia, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a Acero. Los revivió uno a uno en su memoria, cada exquisita sensación experimentada en la ducha, en la habitación y en la cama, con ella, por ella. Habían muerto por un momento y renacido juntos.

De inmediato la culpa lo hizo sentir náuseas consigo mismo y se reprendió internamente, llegando a odiarse.-lo he hecho con Winry...Al...-salió inconcientemente de sus labios.

_Racconto_

Entre caníbales/Soda Stereo

_Una eternidad,_

_Esperé este instante_

_Y no lo dejaré deslizar_

_En recuerdos viejos_

_Ni en balas pasantes,_

_Que matan..._

La beso y recorro desesperado, tal y como lo imaginaba en mis sueños, pero esto es aun mejor. Nuestras manos se multiplican moldeando nuestros cuerpos como a una escultura, en cada rincón, y nuestros besos se encargan de pulirla bellamente, con tintes de irrefrenable locura .

/coro/

_Come de mí, come de mi carne_

_Entre caníbales..._

_Tómate el tiempo en desmenuzarme_

_Entre caníbales..._

Es deliciosa. Estoy cometiendo tres de los pecados capitales: lujuria, porque la estoy poseyendo salvajemente; avaricia, porque solo la quiero para mi y no importa mi hermano; y gula porque soy incapaz de cesar de saborearla. Siendo así no tendré un lugar en el cielo, no importa, ya estoy en él, pecando gozoso.

_El dolor es veneno, nena_

_Y no lo sentirás hasta el fin_

_Mientras te muevas lento_

_Y jadees el nombre que mata..._

/coro/

Sé valiente, ya que no pienso detenerme, trato de ser gentil, sopórtalo y di que continúe. Grita mi nombre! Eres mía, recuérdalo siempre, de eso me encargo esta noche...

Ed se levantó melancólico de la cama, buscó su ropa que aún permanecía junto a la ducha y se fue pensativo a su habitación, dejando a Winry soñar un poco más. Rió por lo ridículo de la situación, había sido espectacular pero la culpa no le permitía rememorarlo placenteramente como debería ser, era un verdadero circo. La resaca agregaba un peso más a su turbulento psiquis confundiéndolo en su afán de hallar una solución, una explicación lógica a lo acontecido, pues no la tenía.

Ya veía el rostro triste de Al si se enteraba, esa expresión de desilusión al ser traicionado por su querido hermano. Imaginó qué es lo que pasaría si Win quedaba embarazada! Diablos! Ni siquiera recordaba si había usado protección, aunque la idea de ser padre con ella no le desagradaba del todo, pero se supone que eso ocurriría con Al no con él!! Aaaarrgggg!!! Mi cabeza!-dijo. Para colmo una terrible jaqueca punzaba su sien como queriendo atormentarlo más.

Se duchó por un período largo creyendo que con el agua se irían todas esas molestas preocupaciones, lamentablemente sólo le sirvió para aliviar un poco la resaca y aumentar su culpa al poder pensar más claramente en ella y en las consecuencias de sus actos. Toda la culpa era suya, no de Winry, ella estaba completamente ebria así que él debió poner los límites y aguantar, nunca en su vida había dudado en hacer lo correcto, siempre había sido fuerte y afrontado sus más grandes temores, pero a la primera vez que su amiga se le insinuaba, toda esa reputación se caía indirectamente proporcional al tiempo que tardó en construirla. Tenía miedo, se sentía como un niño que mete la pata hasta el fondo y no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró sin reparos y por completa inercia mientras divagaba en estas tribulaciones. Se dirigió pesado a la cocina, vio las botellas, copas y una gran mancha de vino en la alfombra. Tomó las segundas y las arrojó sin sutileza al lavaplatos, apoyando sus manos en la orilla. Pensó en que se arrepentía y luego se desdijo, era irrelevante lamentarse por algo que había disfrutado como un enfermo adicto,

-hola Ed!- dijo una voz femenina muy familiar que la noche anterior jadeaba su nombre. Se le erizó la espalda al escucharla.

-hola...-logró soltar nervioso.

-me duele la cabeza! No lo aguanto...-dijo la rubia tomándosela con las dos manos.-¿tanto bebí anoche? No logro recordar nada de lo que sucedió luego de llegar aquí...

-¿no recuerdas nada? ¿estás segura?-inquirió incrédulo.

-ammm...no. ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó inocente frunciendo el entrecejo.

-nada, sólo bebimos...-dijo él tratando de simular un tono despreocupado. Esto era más de lo que esperaba, dios existía.

-¿tú también? XD me hubiera gustado recordarte borracho hoy...-rió divertida, es que la imagen de Ed alcoholizado parecía irrealizable.

-jajjaaja...-rió forzosamente. Sudaba frío.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de pronto.

-yo voy- dijo ella.

-hola? Al!. Muchas gracias!-es mi hermano!-¿que estuviste llamando anoche? Ah! Debe ser porque Ed me llevó a cenar, no estábamos...Ed, dice que luego llamó mas tarde y no contestamos, tú escuchaste?- le preguntó ignorante.

-no...debió ser cuando te llevé al baño a lavarte el rostro...-no recuerda, así que ese detalle no importa, pensó Ed.

-cierto, lo recuerdo! Lo que sucede Al, es que nos emborrachamos en la sala y estábamos ebrios y después Ed...-de la nada su cabeza se agolpó de un torrente de memorias, recordó todo y su impresión la obligó a quedarse en silencio, olvidando la conversación que sostenía.

A Ed no le olió nada bien la reacción de su amiga que parecía perdida en otra galaxia.

-que no recuerde, que no recuerde!- rogaba.

-Ed...tú y yo...

**Jajajjaaja!!!! Soy una mala persona!! XDXDXDXD ya me voy, déjenme muchos reviews por fiss ñ.ñ.**

**Marukawa, nora, esto ustedes no lo sabían! XDXDXD ñakañaka!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Made in Heaven

-Ed...tú y yo...-sentenció mirándolo a los ojos. El teléfono cayó al suelo irremediablemente, mientras que Al confuso pedía una explicación:

-_qué fue ese ruido?-_Ed tomó el auricular.-_a qué te refieres con eso? Qué ocurrió entre ustedes?. Win, estás bien? Hola?_

-nada, lo que pasa es que acaba de recordar que anoche cenamos y se emborrachó tanto que no podía ni ponerse de pie por sí misma, así que tuve que llevarla a su habitación para que durmiera...-una sensación de asco invadió su estómago por estar inventando una excusa tan barata, y por sobre todo por decírsela a quien se lo decía. En ese momento le hubiera gustado estar al otro lado de la puerta.

-_están bien? Se oyen extraños..._

-perfectamente Al! Es la resaca que nos dejó un tanto estúpidos, es todo...-se excusó Ed.-y tú cómo has estado Al? Hace mucho que no hablábamos...-cambió sagazmente de tema.

-_bien, las cosas avanzan rápido. Ya pertenezco oficialmente a la milicia, incluso ya tengo mi propio reloj...-_Ed lo escuchaba tratando de ponerle atención con el fin de poder seguir la conversación como si nada hubiese ocurrido, aunque bien sabía que no podía ignorar la estática figura de Win, quien permanecía estupefacta con los ojos y boca abiertos como platos.

-eso es genial Al¿cuándo volverás?-el Full Metal no tenía conocimiento de sus dotes actorales, de verdad estaba impresionado con lo bien que estaba ocultando sus emociones.

_-creo que en un mes más...oye, Win te ha dicho algo sobre mí?-_la pregunta lo obligó a maldecirse internamente con los peores insultos existentes. Win seguía en la misma posición pero su semblante se encontraba totalmente sonrojado...

-no, paciencia. Oye, debo colgar, me gustó hablar contigo...

_-sí. Por favor cuídala mucho, ya compré la sortija para proponérselo..._

-...-ya su templanza se agotaba y el cargo de conciencia aumentó abruptamente provocándole sudor frío, mareo y una migraña espantosa que hizo que su sangre se agolpara en su sien. Realmente era un cerdo.-no te preocupes, lo haré y no te hagas tantas ilusiones, aún no le has dicho nada...-soltó lo último con un poco de rabia en la voz, que el menor no percibió.

_-lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi corazón se acelera hermano! Nunca creí que me sentiría así. Te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí..._

_-_descuida. Ya debo irme, adiós.-se despidió, al borde del suicidio.

_-adiós hermano y gracias._-tuuuuuuu. Se cortó la llamada.

Contrario a lo que deseaba, el Elric escuchaba los estrepitosos latidos de su corazón amplificados en su cabeza. Era la situación más tensa en la que había estado jamás y francamente quería morir ahí mismo de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Winry caminó cabizbaja hacia él y se detuvo frente a sus ojos, levantó la vista y lo encaró...

-recordaste?-preguntó pálido.

-sí...-dijo en un tono inaudible pero que él sí pudo escuchar.

-te arrepientes?-interrogó mirándola fijamente, obligándola a mirarlo.

-...-no respondió.

-eso es un sí?

-no. Ed, yo no mentí sobre lo que te dije...es cierto...

A Ed le dolía mirarla, en su rostro veía a Al.

-es verdad que me amas?-interrogó serio.

-sí...-agachó la cabeza.-tú también dijiste...

-sé lo que dije!-inconcientemente alzó la voz

-entonces?

-yo...

-mentiste? Si es así, puedo entenderlo, el exceso de alcohol te hace hablar demás...-dijo ella de una forma tan dulce que a Ed le provocó ganas de tumbarla en el piso y repetir lo de la noche anterior, por lo cual se sintió aún mas miserable.

-no, yo...tampoco mentí...-dijo y se le cruzó en la mente la forma en la que le había repetido al oído cuánto la amaba y lo mucho que la deseaba.

-tú te arrepientes?-inquirió ella.

-sí...

La rubia, luego de quedar inmóvil unos segundos, escondió su cara con sus manos, avergonzada y triste. Las lágrimas fluían de sin merced y caían pesadas por su mentón.

Ed miró hacia el lado y cerró los ojos con dolor, una de las cosas que más detestaba en el mundo era provocarle llanto a su amiga. Interiormente se debatía entre correr a consolarla y reprimirse para no empeorar la traición.

-lo lamento, soy una idiota. Verás, fue la primera vez que ...

-lo sé Win! No es por eso que me arrepiento!- su conflicto interno lo forzaba a utilizar entonaciones nada sutiles en su voz.-tonta! Ya te dije que yo también te amo ¿cómo podría no gustarme?

-¡qué es¡por qué te arrepientes!? no comprendo Ed!

Acero sabía a la perfección que si le confesaba los motivos, todas las ilusiones de Al y la estrecha relación que ambos mantenían se haría añicos.

Tomó aire llenando sus pulmones por completo. Decidió al fin qué es lo que haría.

Se abalanzó sobre ella inesperadamente dejándola de una pieza. Tomó su boca sin su consentimiento, de una manera hambrienta pero dulce a la vez, invadiéndola con su lengua, presionándola a dejarlo entrar. Así sería como la haría callar, de paso hacerla entender, estando sobrios, cuanto la deseaba, y conjuntamente distraerla en su afán de obtener una respuesta a su pregunta.

Ed la tenía sujeta de la cintura y la dirigió al sofá de la sala. Ella ahora correspondía al beso dejándose llevar, pero sin dejar de lado la interrogante, de cierto modo comprendía que había hecho eso para callarla y tranquilizarla.

-si te arrepientes, no deberíamos estar así...-dijo ahogadamente al estar preso su cuello de los besos animalezcos de Ed.

-

no puedo decírtelo...aún- le dijo clavando la vista en las orbes jades de su amiga, al tiempo que buscaba sus bragas para bajarlas...

-esperaré por esa respuesta...-sonó casi como una amenaza. Besó lujuriosamente a su amante mientras buscaba el cinturón para desabrochárselo.

**

* * *

**

**Hola! He vuelto luego de dos días con otro capítulo fresquito y calientito del fic, recién salido del horno de pensamientos que es mi cabeza. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Viendo los capítulos anteriores me di cuenta que el follado Word me corrigió el nombre de Ed a Edgard ¬¬ por eso, mil disculpas, no es que yo no sepa como se escribe, de lo que sí me hago responsable es que hay faltas de ortografía y me da rabia porque yo puse especial dedicación en revisar pero igual se me fueron un par...**

**Relativo a este capítulo, debo comentar que traté de que se retrataran fielmente las emociones y pensamientos que pudiera tener una persona de carne y hueso al estar en el lugar de Ed, Win y Al. Justifico lo que hizo Ed al final, eso de 'callarla', apelando a que él es bastante impulsivo a mi parecer, y se encontraba en una situación 'peluda' y no tuvo necesidad de mentir, sólo de omitir XD. Win podrá estar enamorada pero tonta no es, así que aprovechó, obvio, mal que mal ya no le queda mucho que perder, si saben a lo que me refiero. Y Al está enamorado, pequeño! Es de esos tipos que se ponen 'mamones' y sentimentales, pobrecito, supiera lo que su hermanito del alma está haciendo...¬¬**

**Ya eso...tenía que decirlo...**

**Gracias por leer y dejen reviews si?**

**Me encantaría conocer su opinión**

**ñ.ñ**

**PS: por cierto! El nombre que le da título a este capítulo es una canción de Hyde del álbum Faith, llamada Made In Heaven..vean la letra, es muy cachonda **


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Confesiones y sorpresas.

-Qué pasa...?-interrogó, y es que cada vez, luego de estar juntos, el alma de Ed parecía alejarse de ella, dejándola solo con su cuerpo. Notaba cómo una especie de melancolía lo invadía interiormente, haciéndola sentir impotente al desconocer lo que la provocaba.

-nada...-respondió él desanimado.

-siempre es lo mismo...ya es hora de que dejes de ocultarme lo que te sucede, jamás me has hecho partícipe, nunca. Cuando no estaban era igual. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que la incertidumbre es peor que cualquier respuesta?- se quejó exasperada. -A estas altura, y con todo lo que hemos hecho, es ridículo que me trates como a una extraña.

-no me pasa nada, estoy cansado, es todo- dijo no convincente.

-hace un mes me dijiste que no estabas preparado para decirme¿falta mucho para que lo estés?

-...no lo sé...-susurró quitándole el abrazo.

-Ed, ya no lo aguanto. Esta situación me sobrepasa, si no me dices, será peor. Detesto que me oculten cosas!- Winry se sentó en la cama matrimonial que ahora compartían y se dispuso a salir de ella muy frustrada.

-no, no te vayas- le pidió agarrando su brazo para detenerla. Era increíble lo dependiente que se había vuelto; estar con ella era tan necesario como fumar teniendo cáncer de pulmones porque sabes que no debes pero aun así lo haces por placer. Ella lo miró desafiante.

-entonces dime.

-...yo...

-hazlo- le ordenó estoica.

-está bien, supongo que tienes razón. Es injusto que no lo sepas- suspiró resignado. Tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento y era ahora. Era imposible continuar evadiendo el otorgarle una respuesta.

-por qué te arrepientes-inquirió decidida.

-porque no debería ser yo con quien estás así...

-con quien habría de estarlo? Se supone que nos amamos, no hay nadie además de ti con quien quisiera estar.

-no lo supongas, es así. Lo que en realidad sucede es que...

-...-lo observó interrogante.

-que Al...-tomó aire reuniendo fuerzas para continuar.

-sefueparaahorrardineroconelfindeformarunafamiliaconlamujerqueama- soltó sin pausa.

-no me digas! Está enamorado¡que lindo!-exclamó ella en un tono dulce. Ed la besó inesperadamente, y es que esos comentarios con esa tierna entonación lo hacían salir de sus casillas.

-ya, basta! Dime. ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo y porqué te afecta tanto? Deberías alegrarte.

-¬¬ el punto no es ese¡¡El problema radica en que TÚ eres esa mujer!! Comprendes ahora todo?

-o.O yooo??! pero...por qué si yo nunca...

-Alphonse me pidió que cuidara de ti en su ausencia y que al regresar te propondría matrimonio...ves que soy un cerdo traicionero? Ahora sabes porqué me duele tanto estar contigo. Te das cuenta cómo quedará de destrozado si se entera?

-yo...no sé que decir...-se excusó atónita.-hace cuanto...?

-desde siempre, el muy patético te ha amado en silencio toda la vida...

-no es patético. A mí me pasó exactamente igual contigo- dijo ofendida.

-lo siento. No sabes cuanto me duele. Me siento hastiado de mí mismo, Win. Yo nunca debí enamorarme de ti...- dijo al tiempo que ocultaba su rostro tratando de disimular las lágrimas que amenazaban con emanar de sus ojos.

-dicen que al corazón no se le maneja...yo te amo a ti, y aunque esto nunca hubiese sucedido y él me lo propusiera, no aceptaría. Es injusto para ambos, sería un engaño, no podría compartir mi vida con alguien a quien no amo.

-incluso si yo no te amara?

-incluso así. Pero eso no importa, ambos estamos juntos y estoy segura de que Alphonse lo entenderá. Si me ama, preferirá verme feliz a tu lado que infeliz al suyo, él es muy generoso y bueno.

-sí, por eso me siento aun peor. Él no merece esto. Está demasiado ilusionado, el día que llamó para tu cumpleaños me dijo que ya había comprado la sortija...-dijo con pesadumbre.

-ya es hora que dejes de lamentarte, que lo aceptes y que comiences a disfrutarlo. Para obtener algo es necesario dar algo de igual valor, esa no es acaso la primera ley de la alquimia?

* * *

Knock, knock. Sonó en la puerta.

-quien será? Es temprano para visitas siendo domingo- se preguntó ella.

-yo iré- algo en el interior del alquimista le decía que no sería nada bueno. Bajó las escaleras no sin antes ponerse pantalones. Abrió la puerta.

-Al...qué sorpresa...no te esperábamos tan pronto- dijo con la mejor cara que pudo. Una insufrible gota de sudor recorrió lenta y torturadoramente desde su sien a su mentón.

**

* * *

**

**Volví! Este capítulo no quedó muy bueno pero prometo que lo próximos serán mejores, ya se acerca el final!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad me hacen feliz ñ.ñ**

**Chao!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Construyendo quimeras de la realidad.

Knock, knock. Sonó en la puerta.

-quien será? Es temprano para visitas siendo domingo- se preguntó ella.

-yo iré- algo en el interior del alquimista le decía que no sería nada bueno. Bajó las escaleras no sin antes ponerse pantalones. Abrió la puerta.

-Al...qué sorpresa...no te esperábamos tan pronto- dijo con la mejor cara que pudo. Una insufrible gota de sudor recorrió lenta y torturadoramente desde su sien a su mentón.

-¡Hermano; lo siento, yo, no pude esperar más. El solo hecho de tener el anillo para Winry en mi poder me hizo venir ahora. ¿Dónde está ella ahora?- preguntó impaciente y esperanzado el menor de los Elric.

-Al, tranquilízate! Así de ansioso nada resultará bien, lo mejor es que entres, te des una ducha, comas y descanses un poco...-sugirió lo más amable que su voluntad le permitió.

" _Llegó, llegó! Dios, ayúdame. ¿Qué haremos? Winry!, debo avisarle, debemos decidir ahora mismo cómo manejaremos la situación"_ pensaba con silenciosa desesperación Ed. El sudor frío emanaba por todo su cuerpo y una de aquellas agudas jaquecas le punzaba la sien tan fuerte como nunca antes. Mil pensamientos y posibles consecuencias caóticas se configuraban en su mente aturdiéndolo y mareándolo, tenía ganas de vomitar, sentía un asco repugnante hacia él mismo. Ahora concluía que la culpa anterior había sido ínfima en comparación a la actual.

-sí, tienes razón hermano, siempre sabes que hacer ¡te admiro mucho! Tengo la certeza de que Winry no pudo quedar en mejores manos...-soltó dulce y sinceramente Al. Ed sintió náuseas y ganas de llorar patéticamente.

-mmm...-aseveró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-te haré caso. Vengo muy cansado- accedió el recién llegado soltando un prolongado suspiro.- subiré a darme un baño, me calmaré y luego le diré todo lo que tengo que decirle...-cargó su bolso al hombro dirigiéndose a las escaleras, de pronto volteó :

-Gracias hermano.-y subió.

-iré a despertar a Winry...-musitó tristemente. Siguió a Al hacia arriba pero se detuvo, con la precaución de no ser visto, frente a la habitación principal perteneciente a la difunta tía Pinako. Entró en ella y encontró a una confundida rubia cubierta solo por la sábana que lo recibió con una mirada inquisidora. Ed bajó la vista y se sentó frente a ella, diciendo avergonzado:-Al volvió...- Ella quedó aturdida con la noticia, casi petrificada.

-pero...se supone que no lo haría hasta unos cuantos meses...-musitó incrédula.

-se supone. Ha vuelto porque se le hizo imposible esperar más para proponerte tú ya sabes qué. Él...de verdad te ama...

-entonces hay que decirle, es lo más justo para todos, no deseamos que ninguno salga herido...

-¡¿que ninguno salga herido¿y tú crees que no se verá afectado al saber que su hermano del alma se estuvo follando a la mujer que ama mientras no estaba¡no seas tonta Winry! No podemos decirle...-vociferó descuidando el volumen de su voz debido a la desesperación.

-¡eso será peor!-respondió en el mismo tono denso -El pobre se debe estar haciendo ilusiones, no has considerado que al final todo se descubre. Yo no quiero mentirle, no se lo merece...

-¡vamos Win!- tomó sus manos con el fin de convencerla- sólo será un tiempo hasta que estemos seguros de lo que vamos a decirle y de la forma en que lo haremos, es fácil, debemos pretender que nada sucede entre nosotros y yo me ocuparé de evitar que Al te diga todo a la brevedad...es a prueba de estúpidos...

La rubia lo observó con una mirada fría y reprochadora como diciendo 'cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante vileza' y apartó bruscamente sus manos.

-me decepcionas Edward...eres un cobarde. Si vas a mentirle, hazlo, yo no quiero participar de algo tan bajo – sentenció irrevocable al tiempo que se incorporaba del lecho para buscar su ropa que permanecía regada por el suelo.

-no salgas! Al puede verte, y si lo hace comenzará...

-pues que lo haga, mientras antes mejor. Tú no tienes las agallas suficientes para enfrentarlo, yo sí.- se jactó orgullosa y a la vez un poco molesta. Abrió la puerta, ya medio vestida, cruzó el pasillo hacia las escaleras y se topó con quien era obvio.

Él la admiró estupefacto por unos segundos como esperando a que el rubor delator apareciera en sus mejillas intencionalmente.

-ho-hola Win...-logró articular por fin.

-hola Al! Volviste pronto- enfatizó lo último escrutando a Acero con la vista. Le dio al menor de los Elric un cálido abrazo de bienvenida, mezclado con nerviosismo atribuido a un ligero cargo de conciencia. Ese gesto era sincero, de verdad se alegraba de su regreso, mas no de las circunstancias en que se había producido.

-ss-sí...la verdad yo...te extrañaba, los extrañaba a ambos- se corrigió.

-Al, bajemos a desayunar y luego iremos juntos a la ciudad a comprar víveres, hay mucha gente que me ha preguntado por ti- soltó audazmente el mayor cambiando de tema con agilidad, todo entre miradas cómplices y suplicantes hacia Winry.

-está bien. Después de todo sí que tengo apetito- se disculpó apenado el recién llegado.

Hicieron lo planeado. Win preparó un exquisito y completo desayuno, digno de un cóctel de bienvenida ya que en realidad lo era. El ambiente, sin embargo, era bastante denso entre los traidores, quienes se lanzaban miradas 'extrañas' a los ojos de Al. Ella escarmentaba tortuosamente a su contrincante, y él por su parte, respondía desafiante, todo esto implícito en medio de una conversación animadamente simple entre los tres.

Al finalizar, los hermanos se prepararon para salir, como habían acordado.

-y Win no vendrá?- inquirió el ahora alquimista estatal.

-no...yo me quedaré acomodando todo. Como llegaste de improvisto, la casa está hecha un desastre.

-sí, preocúpate de limpiar todo 'lo indeseable'-recalcó Ed. -Nosotros volveremos pronto- él deseó que ella hubiese comprendido a cabalidad el mensaje, que le sugería que dejara la vivienda libre de cualquier señal delatora. Ella entendió a qué se refería, lo cual la amargó, haciéndola dudar si seguir lo que hasta entonces creía correcto, o apoyar a su amante en sus deshonestos planes mitómanos en nombre del amor que le tenía.

-sé lo que tengo que hacer- gruño irritada.-váyanse a comprar antes que el mercado se atiborre de gente.

Edward fue el último en cruzar el umbral de la puerta y al salir echo un último vistazo a la exasperada chica en forma de advertencia, a lo que ella contestó con un mutismo resentido disfrazado de indiferencia. Al escuchar el portazo, la perturbada rubia tomó inconcientemente su cabeza, ahora podía vislumbrar o al menos hacerse una idea del terrible remordimiento y conflicto interno que afectaba a Ed.

Al y Ed caminaban en silencio entre el gentío que se encontraba en el mercado, tratando de acercarse a los puestos con la intención de comprar algo de frutas y verduras. El avance era pausado por el tumulto en sí y también por las personas que se acercaban al menor para saludarlo, lo cual aminoraba aun más la tolerancia del otro. Compraron lo que debían y luego se dirigieron a obtener carne y conservas a los almacenes especializados en aquello, todo en incómodo silencio.

-estás raro...¿no querías que regresara?- inquirió por fin.

-que cosas dices, lo que pasa es que llegaste sin aviso y eso me descolocó un poco. Cómo podría no alegrarme...-dijo esto con una sonrisa compungida. Al lo miró un tanto incrédulo. – no me mires así, es la verdad. _La verdad_ (retumbó en su conciencia)

-hermano...necesito tu opinión respecto de esto...ayúdame a actuar lógicamente, no quiero estropearlo- habló notoriamente sonrojado. Ed sintió como si un puñal le atravesara el cuerpo, la mente y el estómago.

-dime...

-qué hago...¿crees que me estoy apresurando mucho?

-sí

-entonces...

-deberías ser un poco más paciente y dedicarte por un tiempo a observar su comportamiento hacia ti...

-no comprendo

-¬¬ al analizar su manera de ser te darás cuenta si acaso es mutuo lo que sientes...

-¿y crees que se le notará?

-a todas las mujeres se les nota si están enamoradas

-¿cómo me daré cuenta¿y si su forma de ser es siempre la misma y no ha cambiado en nada?

-si es así tendrás que resignarte y prepararte para recibir su negativa, de todas formas debes preguntarle si quiere casarse contigo aunque sepas de antemano que no te ama sólo para estar seguro.

-¿funcionará?- inquirió aún desconfiado.

-claro, y en el caso contrario, de que sí notes algún cambio te será menos arduo. La paciencia es la clave, si lo haces todo sin reflexionar antes, lo único que lograrás será confundirla.

-está bien, te haré caso. Confío en ti.- Edward sonrió triunfal en su interior.

Winry, contrario a lo que su conciencia le indicaba, acomodó todo en la casa tal y como estaba antes de la partida de Alphonse. Devolvió las pertenencias de ambos a sus respectivas habitaciones, cambió las sábanas, en fin, dejó impecable de cualquier rastro acusador de la traición. Intentaba convencerse inútilmente a sí misma de que hacía lo correcto en nombre del amor incondicional hacia Acero, incluso si ello atentaba contra su propia moral.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente, adornado de risas, anécdotas y recuerdos que compartieron los tres.

Alphonse comenzó desde ese día con lo propuesto por su hermano, así que se dedicó a observar a Winry disimuladamente creyendo que ésta no se daba cuenta. Win se sintió bastante incómoda con la situación ya que era obvio que el estar siendo tan observada era producto de algún tipo de conversación entre ambos hermanos, de cualquier modo, decidió ignorar dicha situación actuando normalmente. Edward, por su parte, lanzaba miradas cómplices a cada uno de ellos con una significación distinta; a Win trataba de tranquilizarla y a Alphonse de alentarlo.

-iré por más limonada- avisó la mecánica levantándose del asiento de la terraza. Estaba poniéndose el sol pero seguía caluroso. Atisbó apelativa e imperceptiblemente a Edward, quien respondió a la señal.

-te ayudo...-se ofreció saliendo tras de ella hacia la cocina. Alphonse permaneció solo, contemplando el hermoso espectáculo natural que había en frente.

Entró enseguida y la encontró de espaldas, sirviendo el líquido amarillo en los vasos. Se posicionó en atrás, abrazándola por la cintura, no habían tenido la oportunidad de estar solos desde la mañana.

-con eso no conseguirás mejorar mi humor, sigo molesta...-sentenció secamente en un susurro.

-tu humor no te impidió que hicieras lo que te pedí...-argumentó jactancioso mientras apartaba el cabello de su cuello. Aquel comentario la dejó sin palabras, incapaz de rebatirle nada.

-...Al me ha estado mirando demasiado¿qué le dijiste?- cambió el tema altiva.

-de eso iba a hablarte...- Edward le contó todo a grandes rasgos, enfatizando sólo lo más importante y dejándole en claro que _debía preocuparse _especialmente de actuar como había acostumbrado siempre a Alphonse.-la idea es que al notar tu indiferencia se desencante solo y desista de sus boberías...- Winry asintió amargada.

-ya suéltame, hemos tardado demasiado, lleva la bandeja...-le ordenó rezongando. No tuvo tiempo, cuando pudo reaccionar ya era tarde, se encontraba siendo besada efusivamente por Acero quien la observaba desafiante, aprisionándola por la cintura. Ella gruñó y frunció el entrecejo, encolerizada por no poder resistirse a corresponderle. Lo hizo de una forma brusca, al principio respondió sedienta y luego, para sorpresa del alquimista, quien ya la creía rendida, mordió su labio inferior provocándole un gemido y mueca de disgusto, obligándolo a separarse a causa del dolor.

-han tardado mucho, se perdieron el final de la puesta...-dijo Alphonse al entrar a la cocina, hallando a su hermano sosteniéndose la boca y a Winry con la bandeja en las manos.-¿qué te ocurrió Ed¿te golpeaste?- preguntó alarmado acercándose a ver la maltratada boca del aludido.

-no es nada, sólo me resbalé en la limonada que cayó al piso y caí contra el suelo...-se justificó en un tono hostil dirigido a quien se lo había hecho. Ella lo miró despectiva y salió dignamente hacia la sala.

-él tiene la culpa por no considerar las consecuencias de sus actos- vociferó con un claro mensaje implícito.

-¿a qué se refiere?- interrogó despistado el menor al no comprender a qué se refería.

-no le hagas caso, se disgustó porque ella limpió la limonada del piso.- dijo restándole relevancia.- vamos a la sala.-lo invitó.

Después de un rato, los ánimo se destensaron a causa de las cartas que comenzaron a jugar. Inusitadamente, Winry tenía muchas aptitudes para el juego, lo que enfadaba un poco a Ed y enamoraba más a Al.

El tiempo voló raudamente, haciendo que nadie notara lo avanzado de la noche. Estaban exhaustos ,y aunque lo estaban pasando muy bien, el cansancio gradualmente los debilitaba y vencía.

- me iré a dormir, me da pena seguir dándoles semejantes palizas...-se rió burlándose la ojiazul.

-tienes miedo de seguir jugando porque sabes que esta vez te ganaré Winry...-dijo el más molesto de los dos.

-hermano, deja de molestarla, además tiene razón ,es deprimente la manera en que nos gana...-la excusó el reciente alquimista estatal azorándose. Ella rió nerviosa obviando el reciente comentario y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-no pienso limpiar este desorden, lo tomaré como un premio por mis triunfos...-informó divertida- ah! Y mañana me gustaría un delicioso desayuno en cama, adiós!- y desapareció antes que alguno pudiera rebatirle algo, dejándolos de una pieza.

-esta niña siempre aprovechándose de las circunstancias- se quejó fastidiado Ed.

-déjala, ella siempre se ha ocupado de las labores domésticas, que nosotros lo hagamos de vez en cuando incluso es insuficiente.

-eso lo dices porque te tiene embobado...¬¬

-¡no es cierto!- sus mejillas parecían que explotarían- eres un machista Ed!

-y tú un sometido- se defendió.´ soy un machista pero ella me ama a mí', pensó consolándose interiormente.

-ya basta. Ordena la sala y yo lavo la loza sucia.

Ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido en la casa de los Rockbell, sólo las suaves respiraciones adormecidas , o al menos eso parecía.

Una puerta abriéndose lentamente, una silueta que cruza un pasillo y que en seguida abre otra entrada, que ingresa, que la cierra inaudiblemente y que se acerca sigilosa a la cama, tratando de discernir si quien yace duerme o pretende estarlo.

Acierta a lo último y se adentra en el lecho buscando al tibio cuerpo para estrecharlo anhelante.

-Al podría despertar, Ed...no podemos ser tan descarados...-dice en contra de lo que en verdad la invade.

-...si podemos...la clave está en no ser descubiertos, así que lo haremos en silencio...-trata de convencerla.

- Edward¿dónde estás? Necesito hablarte...-susurró Alphonse desde el pasillo, petrificando a los dos amantes.

-te odio! Guardar silencio no es suficiente, tal vez la verdad sería más apropiada- bufó murmurando irritada.

**Hola, hola!!**

**He vuelto luego de mucho tiempo y acontecimientos, entre ellos, una grave sequía de ideas que pude sortear gracias a la reparadora lluvia de ocurrencias de mis amigas Marukawa y Nora. Ya escogí las que voy a desarrollar, porque las otras, como la del incesto y la boda, son demasiado irreverentes y me cambiarían mucho la idea central, pero igual se los agradezco!! Me han servido mucho nuestras difamaciones literarias.**

**XDXDXD, ya, no los lateo más, espero que este capítulo les haya agradado tanto como a mí al escribirlo (es un poco trillado, pero qué bah!) y evidentemente espero que se tomen la molestia de dejar reviews por favor! Acepto críticas y todo tipo de comentarios mientras no sean groseros, ya que yo no me dirijo a Uds. de esa manera, me he encontrado en varios fanfics con pesadeces muy vulgares que lo único que consiguen es desalentar al autor en la escritura, evitando que pueda superarse.**

**Cuídense mucho, y nos estamos leyendo!**

**ñ.ñ**

**P.S: muchas gracias por todos los reviews anteriores, me hacen muy feliz!**


	10. Chapter 10

N/A: pensamientos en _cursiva _ok? Ahora lean. ñ.ñ

Capítulo 10: 

-sólo cállate!- le dijo en un susurro nervioso.

-estoy harta, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando accedí a seguir tu tonto juego...

-pensabas en que me amas...-respondió por ella.

-pues se supone que tú también me amas a mi y a Alphonse, y si así fuera, deberías estar dispuesto a afrontar cualquier obstáculo con tal de no dañar a tus seres queridos...

-¡por eso mismo es porque no he hablado!- levantando la voz inconscientemente, haciendo que Al se diera cuenta de la presencia de su hermano en la habitación de Winry.

- nuestras concepciones de proteger a quienes nos aman están bastante alejadas y yo creo que la tuya es la más errada...

-aaarrgg!! Cierra la boca Winry!

-la verdad es dolorosa, eres un cobarde...-ya no conservaban el tono inicial, sino que hablaban casi a gritos. Sin querer la situación se transformó en discusión.-yo sí quiero a Al, y no pretendo seguir mintiéndole...le diré todo yo misma y si realmente quieres estar conmigo, me apoyarás...

Acero se paró ofendido del lecho y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar a la chica, al abrirla, vio a un extrañado Alphonse parado en el umbral.

-¿estaban discutiendo?- interrogó ignorante de la acalorada conversación.-¿qué haces aquí?

-n-no Al...lo que sucede es que Win...ella- buscaba una excusa rápida para salir del paso-...tuvo una pesadilla muy tonta y yo vine a ver qué le ocurría, luego la regañé porque nadie se puede asustar por tales estupideces...¿cierto Win?- giró la cabeza hacia la rubia quien miró encolerizada hacia la pared.

-¿en serio¿estás bien? Te ves agitada y despeinada...-comentó preocupado Al.

-sí Al...¿puedes quedarte unos momentos más junto a mi? Ya me cansé del tarado de Ed, definitivamente no es bueno calmando a las personas...-lo último lo dijo en un tono irónico.-ya hasta me espantó el sueño, además hace mucho que no conversamos.

Edward se congeló por completo durante unos segundos en los cuales pudo oír amplificados los latidos de su propio corazón en la sien.-_Le dirá, le dirá todo.._-conjeturó rápidamente.

-claro que sí- el corazón de Al dio un brinco de felicidad y toda la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas sonrojándolas.-_estas son las clases de señales que mi hermano me comentó- _recordó la plática de ese día en la ciudad. De verdad que su hermano era digno de admiración.

-¿qué haces Al?- masculló intrigado el mayor.

-es una señal, es evidente..-le respondió de la misma forma con emoción en la voz.

-no te apresures, lo estropearás!- alcanzó a advertirle.

-adiós hermano, ve a dormir...- le aconsejó divertido antes de azotarle la puerta en la nariz.

-¿qué tanto cuchicheaban los dos?- inquirió ella. Al se sentó en la silla que estaba al costado derecho de la cama.

-nada...es que se pone celoso...-rió el Elric.-siempre ha sido así-. Winry sonrió tensa ante el comentario. La verdad era que al pedirle a Al que se quedara con ella, no consideró lo que podría pasar, sólo lo hizo para disgustar a Ed haciéndolo pasar un buen susto. Aunque todo lo que ella había dicho al discutir era cierto, tal vez este sería el instante perfecto para acabar con el miserable espectáculo de mentiras que habían montado; tal vez las consecuencias no serían del todo negativas, tal vez él lo aceptaría, o incluso, alegraría por ellos...quien podría saberlo, la única forma de dejar de torturarse en especulaciones era muy simple: asumiendo.

-te pasa algo?- dijo al verla que se quedó estática por un momento, sumida en sus cavilaciones.

-n-no Al...no te preocupes. Al, tú sabes que te quiero mucho cierto?- soltó un tanto insegura.

_Valentía, sólo eso se necesita..._

-ahá- asintió. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió al imaginar hacia donde pretendía llegar con esa pregunta. Se sintió feliz.

-y también estás consiente de que Edward también te quiere, no es así?-_no lo dudes, hazlo._

-claro, estoy seguro, son mi única familia así que creo que me quieren tanto como yo a ustedes.

-y tú sabes que cuando amas a alguien, lo primordial es protegerlo, tanto como hacerlo feliz...

-correcto...

-y...hay ocasiones en las que al proteger a esa persona, debes ocultar ciertas cosas...

-sí Win. No sabes cuanto he esperado para este momento! Ahora ya estoy seguro, ya puedo atreverme a confesarte todo lo que siento...!

-no, Al...yo..!-lo interrumpió sin éxito, él ya estaba convencido de una realidad que no era.

-sh...-se sentó en la cama, tomó sus manos con las suyas y posó un dedo en sus confundidos labios.-ya comprendí todo...oh! Win! Yo te haré feliz, yo te protegeré, no tienes que sentirte mal por Edward, él comprenderá, además, nunca estará solo. ¡Y pensar que todo este tiempo has estado escondiendo tus sentimientos sólo por su bien!

-Alphonse, yo no..!- le fue imposible acabar la oración ya que se vio presa de un repentino beso por parte del ilusionado alquimista. Ella quedó petrificada e incapacitada de corresponderle.

Al soltó su boca juntando sus frentes y narices y sonrió plenamente. Ella estaba inmóvil, intentando asimilar lo ocurrido.

-volví de la milicia porque ya no resistía estar alejado de ti...-acarició la pálida mejilla de la rubia.

-Alphonse...-dijo muy bajito, sin saber cómo continuar la oración. Si todo lo vivido antes había sido un caos, lo presente era el Apocalipsis.

-te amo...-por fin soltó con la mirada fija en la suya, haciéndola estremecer por lo penetrante y sincera.

-Alphonse...-logró articular por segunda vez.

En el pasillo, alguien a punto de hacerse el harakiri escuchaba atento toda la conversación pegado a la puerta, ahogando bufidos animales en su garganta.

-no tienes que responder nada...-y sin más la tomó nuevamente de la nuca obligándola a recibir un profundo beso. La pobre chica parecía una muñeca ya que no reaccionaba a nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si estuviera inconsciente. Alphonse la besaba con suavidad y pasión al mismo tiempo, acariciando su cuerpo con vehemencia.

-Alphonse, detente...-susurró casi en una súplica luego de varios momentos. Él la observó tiernamente y se apartó. Win, por su parte, notó cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a emanar de sus propios ojos involuntariamente debido a las intensas emociones que la invadían: confusión, pena, amor...todo mezclado.

-comprendo...ya es tarde, es mejor que durmamos...-dijo con la voz serena mientras se posicionaba en un lado de la cama de la rubia.-no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho...-esas palabras hirieron en lo más profundo a quien las recibió. La Rockbell se volteó dándole la espalda adoptando una infantil posición fetal, apretando sobre su cabeza la sábana como si quisiera esconderse. En su interior estaban las imágenes del mayor y del menor de los Elric, por el primero se deshacía, pero por el segundo se sentía incapaz de causarle daño destruyendo todas sus ilusiones. Al primero lo amaba pero al segundo también, de una forma distinta, o al menos eso creía...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió un fuerte brazo rodeándole la cintura, definitivamente esa sería un anoche muy larga...

La persona que había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta corrió impotente hacia el amplio patio, buscando el árbol para apoyarse.

**

* * *

**

Hola! He vuelto nuevamente un poco desanimada por los pocos reviews que me llegaron en el capítulo anterior¿qué les está pasando? u.u ¿ya le aburrió mi historia¡prometo que de ahora se pone buena! Marukawa y Nora lo saben!! 

**Va a quedar un gran lío! XDXD que problemático es cuando todo de malinterpreta!! Pobre Winry, pobre Ed, pobre Al, no saben lo que les espera! Ñakañaka!! (risa malvada de bruja).**

**Ya, me voy...**

**Saludos a los que leen, a los que no dejan y a los que sí dejan reviews.**

**Cuidense!**

**ñ.ñ**

**PS: Marta, la idea es la misma, traté de desarrollarla lo mejor que pude.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Del amor al odio hay un paso.

-¡¡hermano, hermano!!-gritó un tanto eufórico el menor al entrar abruptamente a la habitación vacía.-'¿dónde está?' se preguntó.

Salió directo al patio seguro de encontrarlo allí, tal y como en su niñez cuando en las noches especialmente calurosas el chico se iba a dormir tendido sobre la hierba junto al árbol. Y ahí estaba, extrañamente en una posición fetal bastante incómoda, parecía que estaba durmiendo a la defensiva, el verlo así lo conmovía sobremanera, sin embargo sus ansias de contarle todo lo sucedido la noche anterior pudo más que su consideración para permitirle dormir.

-despierta Ed, no sabes lo que sucedió!...-dijo quedamente al tiempo que le sacudía el hombro. Por su parte él, se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su hermano pero había preferido hacerse el dormido ya que lo que menos quería en ese momento era discutir los confusos acontecimientos, después de todo, había pasado toda la noche torturándose especulando sobre lo ocurrido, había sentido pena, rabia, dolor, con sólo imaginarse el que su hermano pudiera estar haciéndoselo a _su _Winry, por lo que le fue imposible quedarse mucho más escuchando patéticamente en la puerta.

Ahora estaba odiando a Winry por complicar las cosas, todo era su culpa, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso, si tan solo hubiera tenido paciencia y tragado su orgullo, él no estaría así de atormentado ni su hermano así de feliz...más vale que ella hubiera arreglado todo antes del amanecer.

-...qué sucedió Al...-le preguntó indiferentemente sin cambiar su posición ya que así podía esconder su rostro.

-Winry me ama!!- pareció como si los ojos del castaño se iluminaran con decirlo.

-¡¡qué!!???- Ed no pudo contener su impresión y se incorporó de un salto son los ojos medio desorbitados.

-que me ama...anoche me lo dijo.

-te lo dijo?...pero, por qué!!??...cómo!!?

-es decir, no me lo dijo, pero lo me lo dio a entender...

-no, eso no puede ser verdad, lo más probable es que entendiste mal...

-no lo creo, ella fue muy clara...

-¡no es cierto Al! Lo más seguro es que tú, cegado por tu estupidez, no hayas comprendido¿cómo tienes la certeza de que ella no haya querido decirte todo lo contrario?- el pobre se resistía a creerlo y sin notarlo, estaba hablando más de la cuenta.

-nunca pensé que fueras así Ed, estás celoso...

-celoso? Por favor, de qué...-se puso a la defensiva.

-tienes celos, te molesta que ahora tenga algo que tú no, pensé que te alegrarías por mi..yo en tu lugar lo haría...-musitó triste y decepcionado levantándose para marcharse resignado ante la actitud de su hermano mayor.

-¡tú no entiendes nada! No eres más que un niño!- dijo Ed ya colapsando mientras veía al aludido alejarse en dirección a la casa, dejándolo en un turbulento mar de pensamientos que irremediablemente le provocarían un intenso dolor de cabeza.

En la casa, Winry seguía dormida en un intranquilo sueño, más bien en una desagradable pesadilla muy parecida a su realidad.

Ella al escuchar a Al fue incapaz de frenarlo y romper en pedazos sus tiernas ilusiones. Se confundió y extravió totalmente su intención inicial de aclararlo todo. En esos momentos estaba atrapada en contradicciones, estaba dudando de todo y al mismo tiempo se insultaba por su poca determinación.

Alphonse irrumpió en la casa muy molesto, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Winry y la encontró sentada al borde de la cama cabizbaja.

-a veces siento que lo detesto...es tan testarudo...!- se desahogó. Ella lo miró tristemente sin saber qué contestar.-ahora resulta que está celoso a morir, y no comprendo porqué si tu nunca has sido de nadie, siempre creyó que tu eras de su propiedad, siempre lo dio por hecho, tal y como se tratase de un objeto más...no es mi culpa que no haya hecho algo antes...!-prosiguió su discurso ante la incómoda e impotente Winry.

Como si el cielo hubiera atendido sus súplicas, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, obligando al acalorado de Alphonse a bajar a contestarlo. Winry respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y ordenar racionalmente los acontecimientos con la intención de encontrar una pronta solución al circo de mentiras en la que se encontraba, en eso estaba cuando de pronto entró un furioso Edward que cerró de un golpe y con llave la puerta tras de sí, dejándola de una pieza.

-¿me puedes decir qué pretendías anoche con eso de invitarlo aquí? Si querías fastidiarme lo lograste, ahora, apuesto a que no estaba en tus planes complicarlo todo y convencer a Al de tu amor o si?- la enfrentó a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia, escuchando la agitada respiración de la rubia que además parecía estar tan enrabiada que sus ojos amenazaban con soltar lágrimas de puro enojo.

-es tu culpa por no haber dicho la verdad desde un principio...

-no lo hice por la misma razón que tú...-ella miró hacia abajo- o qué...acaso no te frenó el verlo así de feliz? Acaso no te sentiste mal de destruirle todo?- la verdad era que sí había sentido todo eso, pero él no debía saberlo, ella tenía que salir triunfante, después de todo, él había lo comenzado, no ella.

-al principio mi intención era aclararlo, pero bueno, quien iba a pensar que el pequeño Alphonse tuviera el don de la persuasión tan desarrollado...

-..que quieres decir?-preguntó desconcertado.

-que tal vez el estar con él no sea tan malo...-a ella misma le dolía decirlo, pero su orgullo significaba más.- tal vez considere su propuesta...

Edward comprendió que todo el dolor que había sentido anteriormente no se acercaba en lo más mínimo a la estocada de traición que la rubia estaba clavando en su corazón en ese instante. Ella por su parte observó un tanto satisfecha el rostro pálido de su amante, aunque se sentía mal por ser tan...malvada? pero a la vez triunfante por estar dándole la lección de prever las consecuencias de sus actos de una forma que jamás olvidaría.

En ese momento Alphonse se adentró en el aposento y quedó confundido ante el cuadro frente a sus ojos: Winry seria con una imperceptible sonrisa burlona en el rostro y su hermano con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-¿quién era?- preguntó Winry como si nada hubiera pasado, es más, le dedicó hasta una sonrisa.

-ammmm...-la situación lo descoló- era el Coronel Mustang, me quiere mañana en Central, creo que me mandará a una misión...

Edward seguía inmóvil, con el seño fruncido y apretando los puños, ignorando lo que su hermano decía.

-te irás tan pronto? Pero si llegaste ayer...-musitó un tanto triste la rubia, o eso quería aparentar.

-es necesario, más aun considerando que prácticamente me escapé para venir aquí...-explicó el menor no sin quitarle la vista al herido Acero.

-está bien, te estaremos esperando- dijo Win con una amplia sonrisa- verdad Ed?-

Él le dirigió una mirada fulminante y entristecida.

-...con permiso...-logró articular para salir del dormitorio rápidamente, necesitaba liberar a solas la mezcla de sentimientos que lo invadía.

-qué pasó?- interrogó intranquilo a la chica, y es que para ver a su hermano con esa cara de funeral algo terrible debió haber ocurrido.

-nada Al. Debes tener hambre, no hemos comido nada, bajemos.- lo invitó cambiando el tema audazmente.

Quien pensó que Winry era tonta o ingenua, estaba muy equivocado.

Edward salió corriendo de la casa hacia el camino que conducía a la ciudad ignorando el porqué. Sin planearlo, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos, yéndose hacia los lados debido a la velocidad con la que corría. Maldijo a todos, a Winry principalmente, sentía que la odiaba, que era lo peor, que él no merecía todo eso, que él la amaba de verdad y que ella no a él. Estaba herido, y la persona que le causaba sufrimiento, siempre pagaba o al menos nunca se olvidaba de él, y la rubia no sería la excepción.

**

* * *

**

**Hola!!**

**Winry es una perra!! XDXDXDXD mejor dicho yo soy una perra por haberla hecho tan perra XDXDXDXD. La verdad es que ya me estoy aburriendo de esta historia y quiero terminarla pronto, así que le doy como dos capítulos más y fin!! De ahí me pondré a trabajar en la historia de Naruto sobre Sasuke y Sakura que ya tengo pensada y después de esa escribiré la de Hunter X sobre Kurapica y Neon, espero que pueda hacerlo todo ya que son mis metas para este tiempo de ocio que ha comenzado.**

**Cuidense mucho y espero muchos reviews okay?**

**Gracias por todos los reviews!!**

**PS: -**niña Naria, la verdad es que eso del cuarteto amoroso ya lo tenía pensado pero no con la tonta de Rose porque simplemente me cae mal, así que inventaré un personaje a mi gusto oka? Espero que sigas leyendo! Y gracias.

-Marta zorrona: ya estoy trabajando! Y el nun-nus wapá violento se viene en el próximo..¬¬ así que déjate de wear!! XDXD


	12. Chapter 12

MAMÁ, NO LEAS ESTE CAPÍTULO PORQUE ME MUERO DE VERGÜENZA.

Es que mi madre está leyendo este fic :p (sí soy una freak ¬¬) y no quiero que lea esto porque me da penita!!! por fisss!! Pasa al otro capítulo si?

Debo aclarar que este es un lemmon, así que si leen, es bajo _su_ responsabilidad. No tengo dinero para pagar sicólogos ni tampoco significa que con el hecho de que lo escriba esté buscando subliminalmente un candidato para llevar esta escenita a la realidad XDXDXD

Ahora lean.

ñ.ñ

Capítulo 12: Amor violento

Al abordó el primer tren de la mañana y partió a reunirse con Roy Mustang en Central tal y como había quedado acordado.

Winry fue a dejarlo a la estación con su alegría de siempre, Edward se quedó en casa frustrado aún por lo del día anterior, no podían culparlo, había sido un golpe muy bajo.

Se encontraba en su habitación meditando entre las sábanas, sufriendo a conciencia, nunca pensó que _su_ adorada Winry pudiera llegar a ser así de despiadada, incluso ahora llegaba a cuestionarse la veracidad de su amor, tal vez ella lo único que pretendía era pasar el un buen rato con alguien mientras llegaba Al...no, eso era imposible, se retractó en sus cavilaciones, recordó cuando recién llegaron, lo indefensa e infeliz que parecía, recordó lo del lago, cuando lo besó por primera vez y él sabía que ella deseaba hacerlo y se sintió avergonzada, si solo hubiera querido jugar, ¿para qué apenarse?, recordó el cumpleaños...definitivamente los ebrios no mienten, ahí había comenzado todo...

"Ella está enfada, por eso dijo eso, no es que no me quiera..." se autoconvencía el alquimista.

"pero fue muy malvada, tendrá que aprender de una forma poco pedagógica que conmigo no se juega en general, ni menos aun con mis sentimientos, ¡maldita Winry!"

Al concluir esa frase en su mente, sintió que alguien entraba a la casa, que dejaba las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y que subía las escaleras a paso lento. Él salió a su encuentro tal y como estaba vestido, con el precario pantaloncillo blanco que usaba para dormir.

-qué...?-interrogó la rubia en un tono soberbio que no admitía réplicas.

-...nada...-se interpuso en su camino.

-...entonces no estorbes y déjame pasar...-dijo altivamente tratando de escabullirse por el lado.

-no...-sentenció él, haciendo perder la paciencia a la rubia. Ella le dedicó una mirada fulminante llena de odio.

-no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos, tengo trabajo, a diferencia de ti...-largó, indiferente a las consecuencias que esas palabras pudieran traerle.

Realmente la nueva actitud autosuficiente de Winry estaba colmando a Edward más rápido de lo que él mismo creía, se sentía inferior y aminorado, débil y vulnerable por dentro, pero eso él por nada del mundo lo demostraría.

-al principio habrías accedido de inmediato, y sí tengo trabajo, y soy tan bueno que me dieron vacaciones, no te desquites conmigo por tu mala suerte...

-esta conversación es ridícula...

-lo es porque tú lo quisiste...

Edward tomó por sorpresa a Winry de las muñecas fuertemente, arrinconándola en la pared y quedando frente a frente.

-suéltame...-forcejeó ella.

-no, ahora aprenderás que hagas lo que hagas y digas lo que digas, siempre habrá una consecuencia o efecto...

-eso debes aprenderlo tú, te mereces todo lo que ha pasado- sentenció desafiante la rubia.

-lo sé y lo acepto, pero la diferencia es que yo no he jugado contigo...-si antes la aprisionó sólo de las muñecas, ahora limitó todos sus movimientos con su propio cuerpo. Sonrió satisfecho al comprobar el cambio en la aceleración de la respiración de su prisionera, después de todo seguía provocando el mismo efecto sobre ella.

-no estaba jugando, con respecto a lo de Al...-no pudo terminar ya que Acero la besó violentamente. Se resistió cuanto pudo, ambos permanecieron con los ojos abiertos, más que una demostración de afecto, era una batalla. Él insistía por adentrar su lengua en la boca de la chica y ella se lo impedía.

En un rápido movimiento, el ojidorado mordió el labio inferior de ella, tal y como él lo había experimentado aquel día en la cocina, provocándole un gemido de dolor el cual aprovechó para insertarse en ella. Ahora las armas pasaron a ser sus propias lenguas.

Ella no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a relajar su cuerpo y dejar de luchar por liberarse, sin pensarlo, había accedido. Para él ese cambio no vino inesperadamente, lo tenía planeado y la rubia estaba cayendo de lleno.

Él soltó sus manos y ella las posó en su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia sí, él por su parte, abrazó su cintura pegándola a él. Todo iba bien hasta que el alquimista se separó bruscamente de ella dejándola confundida. Ella resignada se acarició el labio herido con los dedos.

-duele verdad?- la volvió a besar ni siquiera dándole tiempo para tomar aire y la mordió nuevamente en el mismo lugar.

-ah! Bastardo!- lo insultó comenzando a sangrar.

-intercambio equivalente Winry...ahora sabes de qué se trata...-la observó con una leve sonrisa de superioridad. Ella se metió al baño a mirarse la herida. "maldito Edward.." susurró con rabia al tiempo que se agachaba al lavamanos para mojarse. Levantó su vista al espejo y se encontró con que su captor estaba plantado atrás de ella.

-ya me cansé...no me disculparé por herir tu ego.- se giró para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

-disculparte sería demasiado fácil- concluyó dejándola de una pieza. Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, la tomó de la cintura, la sentó en el mueble del lavamanos y se posicionó entre sus piernas. Ese día ella usaba una falda negra con una blusita blanca.

Deslizó ambas manos desde los tobillos hasta los muslos y vio como la piel de la rubia se erizaba a su tacto.

-de seguro Al sería mucho más cortés que tú y yo le cooperaría..-dijo con la intención de ofuscarlo. Él sonrió ante la rápida respuesta hiriente de la rubia.

-no soy como Al, y quien te dijo que quería tu cooperación?

Winry abrió los ojos como platos y gruñó enfadadísima cuando los botones de su blusa fueron arrancados de un tirón por el alquimista.

Él clavó la vista en el corpiño que apareció ante sus ojos y luego la observó asesinamente.

-usaste el mismo el día de tu cumpleaños...¿es una especie de cábala?- interrogó mientras llevaba sus manos a la espalda de la rubia para desabrocharlo.

-puede ser, pensé que a tu hermano podría gustarle tanto como a ti...-soltó. Trató de apartarlo con el fin de liberarse pero le fue imposible, en vez de perturbarlo, había logrado provocarlo aún más.

-me colmaste Rockbell, no seré para nada gentil

-nunca lo has sido, cual es la diferencia?

Debía reconocer que pensó que sería más fácil, ¿en qué momento Winry había afilado tanto su lengua? Seguramente se dedicó a eso mientras no estaba. Cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser indiscutiblemente fastidiosa.

La bajó del lugar y la arrastró del brazo hacia la habitación que compartía con su hermano y la arrojó sin cuidado a la cama. Ella no emitió ni un sonido, sólo lo observó con ira mientras éste se acercaba. Se apegó al respaldo un tanto asustada, y es que nunca antes había visto esa mirada de furia y lujuria en sus ojos. Él agarró su falda y la tironeó hasta quitársela, sonrió. Tomó sus tobillos deslizándola hasta que quedara su altura, estaba agitada por el temor que le inspiraba su actuar y él disfrutaba tener el control total de la situación. Le aprisionó las muñecas contra la cama por sobre la cabeza tal y como en el pasillo y la besó sin clemencia por su labio hinchado, causándole un quejido de dolor. Edward debía reconocer que estuvo a punto de detenerse ya que provocarle sufrimiento era algo que siempre había evitado, pero se contuvo, debía permanecer firme en su posición por más que le costara dañarla. Juntó fuerzas de nuevo, despejó su mente y comenzó a acariciarla a manos llenas logrando estimularla. Abandonó su boca para concentrarse en saborear toda la piel expuesta.

De pronto él se levantó y clavó sus ojos dorados en los extasiados jades de ella.

-después de esto te olvidarás que alguna vez consideraste a Al para ti, él no tiene nada que yo no tenga, de hecho yo soy mucho mejor, y te lo demostraré...-dijo con un tono amenazante y a la vez seductor. Bajó las manos hasta su pantaleta y la quitó sin merced ni cuidado, arrojándola en algún lugar del piso. La sensación que se adueñó de Winry consistía en una curiosa mezcla entre miedo, excitación y expectación que no dejaba de ser placentera...el gusto por el peligro quizá. Quería que Edward se detuviera y la amara de la forma sutil que conocía y a la vez que la dominara, deseaba sentirse inferior, cohibida, vulnerable frente a él.

Ella quedó aún más interesada en lo que haría y grande fue su estupor al sentir que la boca de Edward bajaba cada vez mas con la clara intención de probar impúdicamente su intimidad.

Los espasmos iban y venían acelerando su ritmo, la lengua del alquimista no tenía misericordia con la pobre chica que parecía morir y revivir a cada segundo, había perdido la conciencia, la noción del tiempo y del lugar en el que se encontraba embriagada por los aturdidores golpes de placer. Sin querer se encontraba llenando todo el espacio con sus gemidos que tenían el nombre de Edward insertos.

Al escuchar su nombre de la jadeante garganta de la chica no pudo evitar sentirse alentado a continuar. Después de todo lo que se había quejado al principio ahora estaba plenamente entregada a él, tal y como lo había concebido. Winry podía decir sin mentir que había tenido alrededor de cuatro orgasmos, uno tras de otro y la cuenta pudo ser más larga si él no se hubiera detenido.

-cansada?...-inquirió él satisfecho respirando irregularmente. Ella limpió el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano e intentó serenarse. Edward era bueno en lo que hacía.

-aun no termina...-le informó. Se acercó a sus labios y se desconcertó un tanto cuando ella fue quien buscó su boca sedienta e impacientemente. Al parecer Winry colaboraba de cualquier forma.

Ahora ella se arrimaba voluntariamente a él y acariciaba su torso desnudo como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Eso a él no le molestaba, pero la idea era someterla y poseerla agresivamente así que adoptó nuevamente el papel de sádico con el que había comenzado.

-abre las piernas...-le ordenó autoritariamente, con un tono que no admitía réplicas, quitándose el pantaloncillo. Como ella estaba absolutamente sometida, y aun no caía en cuenta de ello, no hizo más que obedecer sumisamente, después de todo, la forma en que se lo dijera, u ordenara en este caso, era irrelevante mientras le diera lo que quería.

...y vaya que se lo daría...

Winry fijó su mirada en la crecida entrepierna de su amante y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, provocándose dolor ella misma. Él se inclinó sobre ella y tomó su boca introduciendo de inmediato su lengua, iniciando un beso posible de describir solo con una palabra: desenfreno; lento e intenso, pero desenfreno al fin.

Ella enlazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amante, facilitándole el acceso, y comenzó. Sin ningún tipo de consideración la penetró duramente desde el principio, haciéndola estremecer con tanta fuerza, desgarrándola ferozmente por dentro, incitándola a gritar de dolor y éxtasis

Pronto, el placer violento que Edward le estaba proporcionando se transformó en un completo malestar imposible de aguantar por mucho tiempo más, de verdad ahora comprendía las intenciones de su 'agresor', a eso se refería con dejar de ser gentil.

-Ed...me lastimas...-musitó quejumbrosa a su oído.

-tú también me lastimaste...-respondió sin detenerse-...así de fuerte...- No pararía hasta oírla suplicar clemencia.

-por favor...me duele...

-aprendiste...que conmigo no se juega?...-aceleró las embestidas intencionalmente.

-...sí, yo...te amo a ti...-ya se había resignado a tener que decirle lo que quería escuchar para frenarlo.

-me parece...-dijo cansado, cesando gradualmente las embestidas hasta detenerse por completo y caer exhausto a su lado. Ella quedó mareada y con intenso ardor en su interior, se giró dándole la espalda a Ed, quien observaba el techo blanco de la alcoba.

-yo también te amo...y no quiero volver a causarte daño, me duele tanto como a ti.-le confesó al tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura.

-siento haber sido tan cruel, estaba molesta...nunca podría estar con Alphonse- se giró poniéndose de frente mirándolo a la cara. Luego se acostó sobre su pecho y él la abrazó.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos y el alquimista agregó:

-debemos solucionar esto lo antes posible, antes que sea más grande que nosotros. Tienes razón, si desde un principio hubiéramos sido sinceros...-dejó de hablar al notar que Winry yacía agotada sobre su pecho, sumida en un profundo sueño.-lo siento...-susurró y se acomodó también.

**Ya pos, aquí está el wapá-wapá nus-nus violento que tanto me pidió la cochina de la Marta, ojala te guste zorrona pervertida!! XDXDXD**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y sigan escribiendo ya? No ven que su llegada es indirectamente proporcional al tiempo que me tardo en escribir? De todos modos quedan dos capítulos más y chao.**

**Los quiero a todos y amo a los que me dejan reviews, así que si quieres que te ame, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.**

**Cuidense mucho!**

**ñ.ñ**

9


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Cura mis heridas.

Central, martes, 1 p.m.

-Roy, Alphonse Elric ya está aquí.

-dile que pase Riza.

-adelante Al.- el castaño se adentró en la oficina del coronel.

-gracias teniente.

-de nada., y tú recuerda comprar lo que te pedí para Catherine.

-sí...-asintió un tanto avergonzado. Ella salió del lugar y cerró la puerta.

Alphonse los miró a ambos tiernamente al darse cuenta de que hablaban de la hija de ambos que ya tenía un año. También observó que en el escritorio del pelinegro se encontraban dos fotos, una de una hermosa niña de cabellos castaños y ojos miel, y la otra de ella y sus padres sonriendo dichosamente. El Elric se preguntó si acaso su familia sería así de linda.

-toma asiento. Supongo que escaparte sin ningún tipo de justificación de tus obligaciones como militar no es precisamente el comportamiento que esperamos de un alquimista estatal...-espetó serio.

-lo sé coronel, no volverá a ocurrir.

-eso espero, la reputación que te antecede tardó tiempo en forjarse y por situaciones como esta se puede esfumar en un pestañar. Espero que comprendas que aquí confiamos en tu buen juicio y compromiso con la institución.-Mustang lo estaba sermoneando, y aquí fue donde corroboró inequívocamente lo diferente que era Al de su hermano. El otro, de estar en su lugar, se encontraría bufando y alegando sin parar, defendiéndose de las acusaciones aunque fueran ciertas, en cambio el dócil joven frente a sus ojos agachaba la cabeza sumisamente asumiendo su error.

El castaño miró a Mustang con respeto, expectante a una segura anunciación de su castigo.

-no te asustes Elric. Tu ausencia no afectó demasiado las actividades de la base, además debiste tener tus razones para olvidar el protocolo.

-solo fui a Rizembool coronel.

-y está todo bien allá?-se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana a mirar hacia fuera.

-sí

-tu hermano, le pasó algo?

-no, él está perfecto

-bueno, no es de mi incumbencia lo que ocurra en ese lugar. Sólo hazle saber a Acero que las puertas de la institución están abiertas si quiere venir a formar parte de ella otra vez.

-lo haré coronel.

-bueno. Hemos recibido información de que en la frontera norte del país -apuntó el mapa en la pared marcado con un alfiler rojo -hay un grupo terrorista que se esconde usando la alquimia, su objetivo es atacar sorpresivamente esta ciudad por motivos que aún desconocemos, tu trabajo es ir allí y capturarlos trayéndolos con vida para interrogarlos. Los pormenores te serán entregados en un informe detallado al respecto.

-iré solo?

-no, serás acompañado por un escuadrón de confianza además de un equipo médico por las dudas.

-cuanto tiempo nos tomará llegar allá?

-cuatro horas en vehículo.

-cuando partiremos?

-hoy a las 3 p.m. tienes exactamente una hora y media para prepararte. Estarán ahí a las 7 p.m.

-sí, prometo no defraudarlo señor.

-estoy seguro que no. Ahora puedes retirarte.

Alphonse se levantó se despidió como era costumbre en la milicia y se dirigió a la recepción donde Riza le hizo entrega del sobre amarillo que contenía la información.

Se vistió con su uniforme, se reunió con su equipo a la hora establecida y abordaron un camión militar, en el que se sentaron en la parte posterior cubierta por un toldo.

Las personas que iban con él nunca las había visto así que al principio se cohibió un poco, sólo hasta que recordó que él era el jefe de la misión y debía inspirar respeto.

Eran siete personas en total, él, el especialista en mecánica que conducía el camión y cinco soldados más, dos de ellos mujeres. Todos los hombres iban con una actitud defensiva y los rifles en las manos, atentos a cualquier movimiento irregular en el camino.

Llegaron al lugar, el sol se estaba entrando así que aguardaron detrás de una colina de arena hasta que el paraje estuviera en completa oscuridad. Ya de noche, bajaron del vehículo y esperaron hasta ver a lo lejos unas pequeñas luces que seguro pertenecían al campamento de los enemigos.

-cuánto más esperaremos?- interrogó en un susurro el ansioso soldado de apellido Holmes.

-hasta el momento indicado, no sea tan impetuoso y no actúe por iniciativa propia.-lo reprendió Al.- son cinco y sólo uno sabe alquimia. Si es así no será difícil acabarlos, sólo debemos seguir el plan- concluyó –soldado Huygens, vaya allá sin ser vista.-mandó a una de las chicas del grupo.

-sí -se encaminó sigilosamente a lo largo de los 500 metros que la separaban del campamento enemigo y cuando le quedaban solo 200 usó sus habilidades para llevarles un ráfaga de viento colmada de arena que los dejó medio ciegos, momento que el cabo aprovechó para juntar sus palmas enguantadas formando unas grandes manos de arena que se aparecieron a los pies de los distraídos tipos jalándolos dentro de la arena y anulando sus movimientos al dejarlos inconscientes, todo esto en completo silencio.

Al neutralizar a los hombres, el único libre que quedó fue el "alquimista" y cabecilla del grupo, quien se encontraba dentro de su tienda. Los soldados se dirigieron con paso lento y sigiloso a ellos rodeando la tienda.

Una de las razones por las cuales Alphonse Elric era reconocido en el ejército, era por su increíble capacidad de negociación para resolver conflictos diplomáticamente, utilizando como último recurso la fuerza. Este método era admirado por muchos pero igualmente repudiado por otros que decían que sólo los cobardes que no podían apuntar un rifle necesitaban de él. De todas formas el Elric hacía caso omiso a esos comentarios y defendía su sistema con hechos, demostrando que las palabras funcionaban igual o mejor que una masacre. Esta misión no sería la excepción.

Los tipos neutralizados por Al ya estaban cada uno custodiado por un soldado así que él junto con los dos subordinados restantes se situaron alrededor de la tienda apuntando sus armas hacia el interior.

-lo tenemos rodeado y sus hombres ya han sido apresados, salga con las manos en alto- ordenó el Elric.

-me niego, no vine de tan lejos para entregarme así de fácil- se escuchó desde adentro.

-es imposible que escape, lo más razonable que puede hacer es cooperar...

-yo también sé defenderme sabe

-y nosotros sabemos pelear, ahora, no complique más su situación y salga con las manos arriba- insistió.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió todo el territorio a la espera de la reacción del hombre.

-por qué no viene por mí usted mismo...Alphonse Elric...- dicho requerimiento lo congeló por un segundo pero recuperó la compostura de inmediato.

-yo soy el que da las órdenes aquí...sólo salga...

-era una invitación mas que una orden...pero veo que con usted es imposible charlar amenamente...como quiera...

El tipo salió sólo con un brazo en alto. Vestía una especie de túnica larga con mucha tela superpuesta que alcanzaba a cubrir su rostro.

-el otro brazo también...-ordenó serio.

-que irrespetuoso, no tengo otro brazo...-a Alphonse le apareció una gotita de sudor en una sien (al estilo animé XD)- pero en su lugar está...- el hombre sacó de entre su vestimenta un automail con forma de fusil y apuntó directo al pecho de Al- ...esto!- disparó sólo una bala puesto que fue interceptado en el momento por la soldado Huygens quien le disparó en el brazo mecánico derribándolo. Aun así, la bala se clavó en el hombro izquierdo del alquimista quedando también en el suelo.

-¡¡remátalo!!- le gritó Holmes al ver que la chica ahora apuntaba en la frente del enemigo herido. En vez de hacer caso, apuntó su arma a la pierna del hombre y disparó. El tipo se quejó fuertemente de dolor.

-¡¡perra!!

-me sirves vivo bastardo, sólo por eso no te maté...-fue a su espalda y le colocó las esposas. El tipo furioso mascullaba improperios para ella.

El soldado que estuvo con ellos rodeando la tienda corrió donde yacía su cabo herido en el hombro, éste soldado poseía conocimientos médicos así que hizo lo mejor que pudo para curar provisoriamente la herida, aunque la bala incrustada en su cuerpo.

Rizembool, miércoles, 10 a.m.

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente.

-ve tú...-dijo la chica volteándose y cubriéndose con la sábana.

-no...-suena otra vez-...que llamen después...-musitó molesto el hombre haciendo lo mismo que su acompañante.

-debe ser importante, tal vez es Al...

-arggg, está bien...-se levantó desganado hacia el teléfono.

-si..?

-_buenos días, es usted el señor Edward Elric?_- preguntó una voz femenina.

_-_sí, soy yo

-_señor Elric, lo llamo de parte de la milicia para informarle que su hermano Alphonse Elric ha sido gravemente herido..._

-¡¡qué??!!-exaltado.

-_lo hirieron en combate, en este instante está siendo atendido en el hospital militar..._

-pero...cómo! está bien?- inquirió preocupado.

_-sufrió una herida de bala en el hombro izquierdo, lo mejor será que venga a Central lo antes posible..._

Winry llegó a su lado y se preocupó al ver el compungido semblante de su amante.

-sí, lo haré, gracias.

-_adiós señor Elric_- fin de la llamada.

-qué pasó ed?

-es Al...lo hirieron en la misión que le mandó Mustang...

-qué? Pero...qué más sabes..?

-no mucho, solo que es grave y que debo ir allá cuanto antes

-entonces vamos...llamaré a la estación para que nos reserven un par de boletos en el tren más próximo

-yo, prefiero ir solo...a él no le gustaría que lo vieras en su estado, ni yo sé cómo se encuentra...mejor espera aquí y ten todo listo para cuando llegue.

-bueno...-lo abrazó por el cuello- qué pasará con nosotros? Si está tan mal no podremos decirle...

-no sé Win, lo que me preocupa ahora es su salud, me iré ahora mismo y te llamaré en cuanto lo vea.

Tal como dijo, se fue lo antes posible y llegó a Central alrededor de las 2 p.m.. se encaminó directo al hospital y se encontró nada más ni nada menos que con el propio Roy Mustang.

-¡¡tú maldito!! ¡¡qué le pasó a mi hermano!!-vociferó al tiempo que apresuró el paso para encararlo.

-Hola Edward, me alegra verte también- dijo sarcásticamente el aludido.

-dime! Por tu tonta misión está ahí adentro...-gritó apuntando a la sala de recuperaciones.

-tu hermano fue muy valiente, sólo siguió las órdenes que le di. Lo único que lamento es que haya perdido su brazo...

-perdió su brazo...?-repitió atónito y se dejó caer en el asiento junto a la puerta.

-así es, pero gracias a él pudimos atrapar a un importante grupo terrorista y obtener información muy valiosa.

-eso no lo justifica ¿qué acaso fue solo?

-no, lo envié con una cuadrilla de seis hombres.

-¿acaso eran tan incompetentes como tú que no pudieron impedirlo?- interrogó impotente.

-de hecho impidieron su muerte Edward. Comprendo como te sientes, pero lamentarte no servirá.

-tú no comprendes nada, siempre has tenido tu cuerpo completo...-le dirigió una mirada sombría e iracunda.

-relájate Acero, él sabía a lo que iba. Tal vez es solo que no es tan buen militar como esperábamos.- se dispuso a marcharse, dejando a un enrabiado Edward atrás.- está fuera de peligro de muerte. Mira, ahí está saliendo la enfermera- la puntó y se fue.

-el señor Elric supongo...-dedujo la joven.

-sí, puedo ver a mi hermano?

-está dormido, pero tal vez pueda despertarlo, adelante, no lo agite por favor.- lo hizo pasar y se marchó.

El pobre Alphonse estaba en una cama durmiendo conectado con miles de tubos y vendado en el hombro, lo único que quedó de su brazo.

-Al...-musitó bajito bastante consternado al ver la ausencia de la extremidad.

-hola hermano...-dijo débilmente con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Al, tonto...-se inclinó y escondió su rostro ya que de sus ojos las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar.

-estoy bien Ed...sólo me duele un poco...

-como vas a estar bien si te falta un brazo...-ya lloraba derechamente.

-no es tan malo, al menos estoy vivo y la misión salió bien...

-Mustang debió..

-El no tiene la culpa, yo no actué como debí haberlo hecho- lo interrumpió.- de haber sido tú, no estaría así, nunca podré ser tan bueno como tú.-le sonrió.

-cállate...-cada vez que su hermano hacía ese tipo de comentarios, lejos de sentirse halagado, se sentía como estiércol por dentro.

-hola doctor...-saludó débilmente el operado al hombre que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-hola Alphonse- le tendió la mano a Ed- buenas tardes señor Elric, yo soy el doctor Richard Smith, médico tratante de su hermano.

-mucho gusto- correspondió al saludo.

-bien. Alphonse sufrió una herida de bala en el hombro izquierdo, la cual perforó una vena primordial para la irrigación de su cuerpo, por lo cual nos fue imposible salvar su brazo, ya que si perdía más sangre moriría, comprende?

-sí- afirmó secamente ya que no le agradaba que lo trataran con estúpido.-qué recomienda.

-deberá quedarse aquí unos días más y luego podrá irse a casa, como sabe, un militar sin brazo no sirve para la institución.- a edward estas palabras ya lo estaban sacando de sus casilla porque le parecía inaudito que la 'institución' fuera más importante que perder un miembro.

-quiere decir que seré despedido?- preguntó intranquilo Al.

-eso es ilegal muchacho, lo más probable es que te manden a casa durante un tiempo para definir tu situación y eso no significa que no te pagarán tu sueldo. Pero puedes estar tranquilo, hace unos años los hombres en tu condición quedaban imposibilitados para seguir ejerciendo sus tareas y eran 'jubilados' por el resto de sus vidas...-Alphonse abrió los ojos como platos- sin embargo, los avances tecnológicos ...

-puedes tener un automail Al- interrumpió al doctor exasperado por el tiempo que tardaba en llegar al grano. Él hizo una pausa y lo miró con odio para después continuar.

-sin embargo, los avances tecnológicos- repitió- han sido muchos, por lo cual podemos contar con un recurso muy eficaz, que es, como adelantó tu hermano- lo miró con rencor- el reemplazo de tu miembro por un automail.- los hermanos se miraron.- el cual, cuando es confeccionado correctamente, pueda darte habilidades que antes no poseías...

-él sabe todo esto, yo tuve por años uno en mi brazo y otro en mi pierna...

-como sea, al darte el alta de seguro te entregarán la información de la compañía que trabaja con nosotros en la fabricación de éstos.

-no hará falta, en casa tengo a la mejor mecánica de automails que hay- dijo orgulloso y sonrojado. Edward afirmó con una risita fingida.

-ahora debes descansar Alphonse, mañana tu hermano podrá verte de nuevo.- dicho esto, el mayor de los Elric se puso de pie para dejar al menor.- por cierto, al volver a casa te será asignada una enfermera particular para tus cuidados, su nombre es Laura y vendrá más tarde a conocerte- agregó- qué chica más adorable es esta...-comento para sí mismo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-así que Laura eh?- dijo Ed en un tono burlón levantando las cejas (al estilo 1515 XDXD).

-no seas tonto hermano, yo amo a Winry...

-claro...-cambió totalmente su ánimo por uno apesadumbrado.

-por cierto, cómo crees que reaccione cuando me vea?

-qué crees que dejará de quererte? No pienses tonterías.

-querrá hacer mi automail?

-estará encantada tonto...- suspiró cansado.- bueno, me voy, mañana vendré nuevamente a visitarte, descansa y no pienses estupideces...

-está bien hermano, gracias por venir. Si hablas con Win dile que estoy bien...y...que la quiero.

Acero sonrió cansado- descansa Al...y suerte con 'Laura'- y cerró la puerta antes de recibir una respuesta. Se apoyó en ella, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente tratando de organizar la horda de pensamientos que asaltaban su cabeza. _"debo hablar con winry.."- _concluyó y caminó por el pasillo, salió del hospital, buscó un teléfono y marcó el número.

Dos horas después de que edward se marchó Alphonse se encontraba merendando en su camilla cuando de pronto alguien golpeó la puerta.

-adelante

-con permiso. Buenas tardes señor Elric, yo soy Laura.

El amputado no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Winry era bella, y hasta el momento no había visto a ninguna mujer que lo fuera más que ella, pero la chica que se encontraba parada frente a él no tenía comparación.

-ho-hola- tartamudeó torpemente y tragó saliva notablemente sonrojado. Ella sólo siguió sonriendo amablemente.

**Ya, aquí está el capítulo 13, uff!! De verdad me costó escribirlo, por fin le agregué más personajes, es que me di pena de mi misma por la simplicidad de la historia al estar ocupando solo tres personajes, por eso en este me lucí inventando opcionales! XDXDXD**

**Me puse como meta subir capítulo antes de partir de gira a Bariloche con mi grupo de amigas locas de patio Marta, Nora y Momo XDXDXD lo pasaremos genial! A la vuelta continúo, les informo que se viene el chap 14 y el epílogo y fin!**

**Ya, los kiero mucho y dejen reviews si?**

**ñ.ñ**

14


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: El milagro de Santa Laura.

Después de una semana Alphonse estuvo en condiciones de volver a casa a recuperarse para adquirir su miembro mecánico directamente fabricado por Winry. Tal y como era de esperarse, ella se emocionó en demasía al ver su precario estado de invalidez y comprendió la nula posibilidad que tenían de aclararlo todo, aunque eso no significaba que NUNCA lo harían, sólo que en estos momentos se postergaría, al menos Ed y ella ya estaban de acuerdo en que así iba a ser y por lo tanto ya no habría nada más que discutir, lo cual los tenía un poco más tranquilos.

Laura llegó a cuidar de él como enfermera las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana por el tiempo que fuera necesario. Ella era una persona _encantadora_ en todo el sentido de la palabra, tanto su personalidad como su aspecto lo eran. Su cabello era negro, largo y rizado; su piel era blanquísima; sus ojos eran grandes y vivos como de gato, color café con pestañas largas y tupidas; su nariz era respingada y en las mejillas, bajos sus ojos, habían unas cuantas pecas que parecían estar salpicadas sobre su carita; sus labios eran delgados y al sonreír formaban una perfecta línea con los extremos curvados; era tan alta y curvilínea como Win, pero un poco más delgada, lo que le otorgaba un inmaculado aspecto de elegancia e inmaterialidad, todo esto resaltado aún más por su impecable delantal blanco. Era tan amable como hermosa, educada, fina, delicada, sutil, femenina, cándida e inocente, su único defecto podría decirse que consistía en que a veces, por proteger a los demás, se descuidaba a sí misma.

En la casa, todas estas cualidades no pasaron desapercibidas por nadie. Alphonse, simplemente cuando ella estaba cerca dejaba de hacer lo que lo ocupaba, dígase comer, beber, hablar, cualquier acción, era como si para él el tiempo se detuviera en su presencia, más aún cuando ella lo curaba o lo atendía la observaba embelesado descaradamente y ella, consiente de esto, le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa y él como un niño se sonrojaba y volvía la vista. Eso no significaba que ya no amara a Winry con la efervescencia que había demostrado, era sólo que a esta chica daban deseos de mirarla, contemplarla y adorarla como si de una deidad se tratase.

Winry debía reconocer que se sentía una tanto aminorada a su lado, y bueno, quien en su lugar no lo estaría, la chica era casi como una diosa, ella sólo una simple mortal, aunque cabe recalcar que no eran problemas de autoestima, ella se sabía bella, y lo era, pero al lado de Laura cualquiera era fea y bruta. A veces Win se encontraba a sí misma comparándose y se reía de lo ridículo de la situación, ella aminoraba el dolor de las personas tan solo con su presencia y las curaba tal dulcemente que el enfermo se sentía aliviado en su agonía al sentir el contacto de esas suaves manos que parecían acariciar todo lo que tocaban. En cambio, ella vivía todo el día en medio de metales, tornillos herramientas, grasa, un asqueroso overol gris y guantes de cuero. Esta comparación la entretenía mucho, de ser diferente, estaría maldiciendo a la tal Laura, pero la chica era de estas personas exasperantes a las cuales es imposible odiar. Además mientras Edward no mostrara interés en ella, no habría inconvenientes.

Edward aceptaba todas las cualidades de la chica, pero tanta perfección siempre le resultaba sospechoso, es que para él era inaudito que al despertar una persona en la mañana amaneciera igual de peinada que el día anterior, o que cuando se cayera o cometiera algún error no maldijera. Al principio no le había caído bien y se mostró totalmente arisco a ella empalagado por su aspecto de Nefertiti, sin embargo, había logrado conquistarlo gradualmente, demostrándole que no era estúpida como él creía, porque según él, tanta belleza con un poco de inteligencia no eran compatibles. Además su presencia aturdía a su hermano, y él no dudaba que la chica lograba confundir sus sentimientos. Un punto más a favor para él.

Alphonse obviaba intencionalmente su conflicto interno; por un lado amaba a Winry tanto como para querer casarse con ella, y por el otro sentía una inexplicable atracción por la enfermera. Cada vez que se atrapaba a sí mismo preso de estas sensaciones se regañaba internamente culpándose, cuestionándose si acaso Winry era de verdad el amor de su vida, o si el destino le depararía estar con Laura, tan de improvisto como que perdió un brazo de un día para otro. El pobre disipaba estas dudas convencido de que Laura había llegado para quedarse con Ed y que él sería feliz el resto de su vida con la rubia, y no eran especulaciones, sino afirmaciones. No podía ser de otra forma...no? Su hermano mayor comprendía perfectamente sus intentos por lograr interesarlo en la morena y también su propia confusión.

-no crees que Laura amaneció muy bonita hoy?- como de costumbre Al lanzaba esas indirectas a su hermano. En esta ocasión al desayuno.

-ella siempre está así...-respondió Ed indiferente, no especificando si trataba de halagarla o de ofenderla.

-lo tomaré como un cumplido Ed...-dijo ella divertida.-Al, hoy se cumple el plazo que debías esperar para la implantación de tu automail.- informó un tanto seria. Los demás se miraron emocionados.

-¡eso es genial! Te mostraré ahora mismo los modelos que he diseñado especialmente para ti Al- exclamó Win con los ojos vidriosos.- te prometo que quedarás conforme, que será tan bueno o mejor que el de Ed, he mejorado mucho...-lo abrazó llorando.

-no lo dudo Win, el solo hecho que lo vayas a confeccionar tú para mi ya me hace feliz y satisfecho...-correspondió al abrazo. Edward sonrió levemente y desvió la vista con un deje de tristeza, acción que no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de Laura.

Más tarde, la rubia se encontraba enseñando y explicando el funcionamiento de cada uno de los modelos al castaño. Quien la escuchaba fascinado sin interrumpirla.

-¿cuál te parece más adecuado?

-ah?-preguntó como si no hubiera oído.

-que cual es el que eliges. Debes pensarlo bien y asimilar que se tratará de _tu_ nuevo brazo, que lo llevarás siempre contigo Al...-le recalcó la rubia.

-no sé Win, todos son fabulosos...hermano, podrías ayudarme?- Edward entró a la habitación seguido de Laura, ya que habían estado charlando trivialidades en el balcón.

-a ver...-miró los dibujos.- este se asemeja mucho al que yo tenía y funcionaba perfectamente...qué opinas Win?- ella se sonrojó y asintió. También Laura se percató de ello.- yo creo que es el indicado, te lo digo yo hermano...

-entonces está decidido, lo quiero Win, por favor...-le pidió con una mirada suplicante y enamorada tomándole la mano, a lo que ella la movió casi como por reflejo.

-claro Al, traerá todo ahora mismo...-salió rápidamente denotando incomodidad.

Laura no era amiga de ninguno, pero podía percibir actitudes bastante extrañas por parte de los tres hacia cada uno. Alphonse le había contado que estaba enamorado de Winry y que quería casarse con ella, sin embargo, su voz demostró inseguridad. Edward siempre estaba cerca de la rubia y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para quedarse a solas con ella sin que a ella le incomodara, de hecho un día en que iba caminando por el pasillo, los vio en la cocina, a él abrazándola de la cintura por la espalda y ella riendo muy complacida, le pareció extraño y decidió no entrometerse a menos que la hicieran plenamente partícipe.

Hacia la noche, Winry seguía trabajando incesantemente en el brazo de Al. El sudor corría por su frente, había estado tomando medidas una y otra vez, luego ensamblando piezas con tornillos y tuercas, engrasando, lijando, esforzándose al máximo, todo en presencia y compañía de Al, quien la observaba en silencio, enternecido con su tesón.

-quédate quieto, sólo debo adherirlo, lo más probable es que te duela un poco al principio...-advirtió ella.

-está bien, confío en ti...

Todo ese día, Edward había estado acompañado de Laura conversando amenamente, más de lo que habían podido interactuar nunca. Ella le contó su vida, de sus orígenes, de sus padres, de los lugares donde vivió en su infancia y de cómo había resuelto convertirse en enfermera. Él dejó atrás sus prejuicios y se dejó encantar sin siquiera proponérselo por sus encantos.

La estabilidad que creían haber alcanzado esos días, se vio destruida en su totalidad por la escena que el ojidorado presenció en un simple viaje a cerciorarse que todo marchaba bien con el automail. Él confiaba en Winry y tenía la certeza de que ella no podría traicionarlo después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, sabía que ese beso que estaba contemplando no era intencional, que no habían sentimientos de su parte, que era robado, que su hermano la estaba forzando, que le insistía una vez más. Cierto? Aún así, sólo atinó a correr enfurecido a las afueras de la casa, dejando a una confundida Laura en la entrada con la pregunta de '¿qué ocurrió?' atrapada en la garganta, a una afligida Winry que intentó perseguirlo y a un decepcionado Alphonse que la detuvo, corroborando los febriles celos de su hermano.

Alphonse le había robado un beso cuando ella terminó de fijarle la extremidad al hombro. Fue tan fugaz, tan repentino, que ella no alcanzó a alejarse cuando ya Edward se volteaba y se marchaba corriendo. La chica se levantó en búsqueda de Acero sin reparar en Alphonse.

-déjalo Win, todavía no comprende...-dijo desilusionado tomándola del brazo.

-no! ¡Tú eres el que no entiende nada!, siempre complicas las cosas Al!!-se desahogó ella en su desesperación, zafándose del agarre.- todo iba bien y tuviste que hacer eso...

-Win, yo...-trató de disculparse, arrepentido y dolido por su reacción.

-terminamos por hoy, iré a dormir. Hasta mañana.- sentenció fría para retirarse de la sala en la cual habían pasado todo el día, ocupándola como taller. Subió al segundo piso rauda, sin preocuparse del ruido que emitieron sus pasos iracundos, luego se escuchó un fuerte portazo que hizo temblar las paredes.

-am...sucedió algo Al?...puedo ayudar?-inquirió tímidamente la enfermera adentrándose en el lugar, inquieta por el ruido.

-no lo creo Laura...lo mejor será que también duerma...-se levantó y subió pesado las escaleras, las mismas que la rubia había pasado corriendo. Llegaron a la habitación y ella cerró suavemente la puerta tras de sí, sin emitir siquiera el ruido de la perilla al cerrarse.

-te ayudaré con la ropa...-se acercó, se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a desabrochar los cordones de uno de los zapatos.-sabes?...tengo la impresión de que en esta casa todos se ocultan cosas entre sí y que fingir que nada ocurre los agobia y confunde...-agregó pensativa.

-eso crees? qué intuitiva...-comentó.

-no, sólo me gusta observar...-sonrió.

-Laura, puedo confiar en ti verdad...?- la miró a los ojos.

-claro...además de tu enfermera, me gustaría ser tu amiga.-le sonrió ampliamente y él sintió que se derretía.

-lo que sucede es que mi hermano está celoso de Winry y yo, no soporta la idea de vernos juntos y ella no quiere herir sus sentimientos estando conmigo.

-ya veo...-dijo para quedarse pensativa por un instante.-por qué salió corriendo afuera?-agregó.

-porque nos vio besándonos...-se sonrojó.

-mmm...-pensó en silencio- se besaron o tú la besaste a ella?-interrogó.

-yo la besé...-respondió sin dilucidar el punto de esa pregunta. Ella quitó ambos zapatos de sus pies, se levantó y comenzó a levantar la camiseta.

-y ella, levanta el brazo, correspondió?- él obedeció un tanto confundido mientras la morena quitó la prenda. (N/A: el brazo mecánico estaba fijado a él pero no funcionaba, permanecía como muerto entienden?)

-n-no, porque en ese instante ella vio a mi hermano y salió tras él...-explicó inocentemente sin haber logrado identificar lo que Laura le quería decir con esas preguntas 'poco relevantes'. La joven fue a la cajonera y volvió con un pijama doblado entre las manos. Desabrochó la parte superior y lo ayudó a ponérsela.

-y ella se enfadó contigo verdad? Mete el brazo en la manga por favor- el chico puso su nueva extremidad en la prenda pensativo.

-sí...-afirmó cabizbajo.

-ella...te ama a ti?- lanzó de frente al tiempo que abrochaba el primer botón, dejándolo helado, dudando de su respuesta. Ella alzó las cejas en busca de una, incitándolo a hablar.

-...claro que sí!- exclamó confundido- está insegura porque no quiere que mi hermano sufra, es todo...-él mismo corrió a Laura y trató de abrochar con su mano derecha el botón.

-Alphonse...-se acercó nuevamente volviendo a la camisa. Él miró hacia el lado. -deberías dejar de presionarla hasta que se sienta preparada para esto...evita las demostraciones de afecto, con todo lo que le has dicho ya es suficiente, además, parece que ella no ha demostrado de ninguna forma que siente lo mismo que tú...-acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.-no me mires así, ¿cómo sabes que no has estado viendo lo que quieres ver y que es a ti a quien no quiere herir?- esta pregunta lo pasmó aún más y ella lo notó.-bueno, saldré para que te pongas el pantalón, llámame para abrochártelo si? Estaré afuera.- y sin más se marchó con una sonrisa un tanto culpable.

-qué?...-se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta el moreno, ya estando solo.

Mientras esto ocurría, un rabioso e impotente chico estaba al pie del árbol con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas, abrazándolas con sus brazos como un niño pequeño. La situación era insoportable.

-"...se acabará todo, sea como, sea cueste lo que cueste así será..."- decidió al fin para posteriormente acostarse de espaldas sobre la hierba con los brazos y piernas extendidos, con los ojos clavados en el firmamento.-Winry...-susurró cerrándolos.

La rubia, por su lado, yacía tendida boca abajo sobre su cama con el rostro sucio de grasa oculto en las almohadas, perdida, enfadada, con deseos de correr por Ed, de aclararlo todo en ese mismo instante.

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas y ya todos dormían en sus respectivas alcobas, excepto, claro, el mayor de los Elric, quien aún permanecía junto al árbol.

Sigilosa la rubia se escabulló imperceptible a través de la casa con el objetivo de sorprender a su herido amante.

-Ed...-masculló llamándolo. Él atendió y se volteó en su encuentro sin emitir una palabra, aún dañado por lo ocurrido. Ella se agachó quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro.- no te enfades por favor, él me tomó desprevenida...

-no estoy enfadado contigo, él es el problema...-ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos.-te vio alguien venir?-preguntó inspeccionando los alrededores con la vista.

-no, todos duermen. Creo que es tiempo de decirle, ya se ve bien y el automail estará funcionando mañana...

-mmm...sí.- afirmó. Tomó su cuello y la inclinó hacia sí para besarla efusivamente. Ella puso de su parte y se posicionó por completo sobre su cuerpo. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a acelerar su ritmo, sus bocas no se dieron tregua.

-para...-imploró a su pesar la agitada rubia.- Ed, para...debo volver adentro...-él la miró protestante.

-está bien...-cedió. Ella se incorporó torpemente, le dirigió una última mirada a su amante, cruzó el pasto del patio y de adentró en el hogar. Una silueta femenina también hizo lo mismo y volvió tan silenciosa a su alcoba como había llegado hasta el balcón, no sin antes musitar un compasivo 'pobre Al...'

Al parecer, cada vez que alguna situación tensa ocurría en la casa de los Rockbell, la noche se encargaba de borrarla de la memoria de sus habitantes, les renovaba el ánimo y francamente, ninguna persona se preguntaría si habían peleado.

Win se levantó alegre como era usual, Edward llegó a la casa con un aspecto fatal, tal y como ocurría cada vez que dormía en el patio, Alphonse se despertó con su ánimo condescendiente de siempre, y Laura con su hálito de bondad que la caracterizaba. Normales, al menos eso aparentaban. Los dos primeros disimulaban su nerviosismo, el tercero tenía la cabeza llena de dudas, absorto en las miles de preguntas que le había lanzado la morena el día anterior, y ella, no comprendía la facilidad de esa 'familia' para fingir que nada ocurría.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la atmósfera estaba densa. Ninguno hablaba más de lo necesario y evitaban mirarse a la cara.

-Alphonse, podrías decirle a Ed que el desayuno está listo?- pidió la rubia.

-claro.-subió las escaleras y golpeó la puerta del baño.- hermano, date prisa, el desayuno está servido.

-arggg, ya voy, ¿qué no puedo darme una ducha en paz?- gruñó como era habitual.

-solo te estoy avisando para que no reclames si no queda nada para ti...-advirtió divertido y bajó a sentarse a la mesa, ésta era rectangular. Uno de los dos lados más largos quedaba contra la ventana, por lo que las cuatro personas debían acomodarse en los tres lados restantes. Win y Al en cada una de las cabeceras y Laura compartiendo la arista más larga con Edward.

-ya llegué- dijo con su tono malhumorado el de cabello largo. Miró los puestos y se sentó en el único libre, junto a la morena.

-buenos días Ed- saludó ella.

-buenos días...

-dormiste bien?- preguntó con una risita que se propagó por los otros dos.

-como crees tú que se duerme a la intemperie...-respondió sarcástico. Todos rieron a coro.

-nadie te obligó Ed, además vas allá muy a menudo, seguro que no tienes un romance con algún insecto?- inquirió burlona la rubia, todos rieron.

-creo que hoy estoy de turno...-suspiró del que se reían.

-oye Al, tan pronto acabemos de desayunar terminaré con tu brazo y podrás utilizarlo completamente.

-que bien Win...-sonrió falsamente el castaño en su confusión mental.

-deberías estar feliz, ahora podrás disparar directamente sin necesidad de un arma normal...-acotó entusiasmado el mayor de los hermanos.

-lo estoy...-respondió desganado Al.

-pues no se nota- dijo serio el otro Elric.

-¡claro que estoy feliz de que la mujer que amo fabrique este automail para mí, lo que me tiene perturbado es lo infantil y celoso que es mi hermano mayor!- vociferó en colapso, levantándose de la silla.

-Al, cálmate...-masculló una nerviosa Laura.

-¡sí, cálmate! ¡¡Escucha la enfermera que también te quita el sueño al igual que Win!!-ahora ambos se gritaban.

-¡¡eres insoportable Edward, pareces un niño, ayer cuando saliste corriendo atormentado por tu celos enfermizos terminaste de caer del pedestal en que te tenía!! ¡yo pensé que te alegrarías, pero no, tú siempre quieres todo para ti!

-¡y tú siempre quieres ver lo que te conviene! Eres un tonto hermano, no te das cuenta de las cosas cuando están frente a tus ojos!

-ya basta Ed...-murmuró Win.-no de esta forma...-el aludido la miró y calmó su furia, sentándose en su puesto nuevamente.

-tú también Al, relájate, alterados no solucionarán nada...-apoyó la otra chica con voz suave.

-¡no! Tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto!- el castaño caminó hasta la rubia, la hizo levantarse y aprisionó sus labios en frente de los dos estupefactos espectadores. Él mientras la besaba observó satisfecho la mueca de dolor e ira de su hermano, ella intentó soltarse pero fue liberada cuando Alphonse vio atónito que el otro agarraba de la misma forma a la morena, besándola de una manera aún más salvaje, sujetando la estrecha cintura con un brazo y la nuca con el otro. Winry se heló, imposibilitada de reaccionar de modo diferente que llorar.

El ojidorado soltó la boca rosada de la morena con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara.

-intercambio equivalente hermano...-susurró pausadamente. La chica de zafó del agarre y corrió donde Winry a consolarla, ya que lloraba hincada en el piso con las manos en la cara.

-¡¡bastardo!!- gritó Alphonse y se abalanzó sobre él tan violento como nunca se había mostrado. Lo arrojó al suelo y se pusieron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzando puñetazos y patadas al otro. Se había formado todo un circo.

-¡¡deténganse!!- imploró la enfermera, jalando a Edward del brazo para que dejara de golpear el rostro del menor en el suelo (Ed estaba con una pierna a cada lado de Al sentado). De improvisto Alphonse recuperó la conciencia y arrojó un certero puñetazo en plena boca al mayor.

-¡¡suficiente!!-gritó Win volviendo en sí y levantando junto con Laura a Ed, quien sangraba abundantemente. Al quedó apoyado en sus codos sobre el suelo con un hilo de sangre proveniente de la nariz y el rostro todo hinchado. Laura comenzó a mojarle el labio con el agua del lavaplatos al mayor. Win levantó a Alphonse del suelo e hizo lo mismo, interponiéndose entre los dos. Edward lanzó por encima otro golpe hacia su consanguíneo.

-¡basta! Par de estúpidos...-ordenó iracunda Winry yendo por unos cubitos de hielo.

-¡acéptalo de una vez, yo me quedaré con Winry! ¡yo la haré feliz, siempre quieres lo que no puedes tener!

-¡no creo que puedas hacerla feliz si piensas en Laura, cretino!

-¡¡paren de provocarse! ¡¡por favor!! Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto...-musitó apenada de ser un agravante de la situación.

-¡¡si siguen así me quedaré sola!! ¡¡no quisiera tener a un bueno para nada a mi lado!! ¡¡por mí pueden matarse a golpes, estoy agotada de ustedes!!- se quejó al tiempo que ponía un hielo la mano de cada uno para luego retirarse indignada por la puerta exterior de la vivienda.

-ven lo que originan?- dijo molesta Laura antes de salir en la misma dirección que la rubia, dejándolos solos, mirándose fulminantemente.

-Winry...-se sentó a su lado en el escalón de madera a la entrada de la casa. La chica lloraba amargamente.-lo siento, yo no quise...

-no importa Laura, yo lo sé, él te tomó desprevenida...estoy cansada de esto, siento que me rendiré pronto...

-tú...no es a Al a quien quieres verdad?- preguntó al fin lo que la había tenido inquieta todo ese tiempo. Acarició su espalda. Ella la miró a los ojos un tanto culpable, con eso le dio la respuesta. –lo sabía, es Ed...- afirmó con certeza la morena.

-sí...siempre lo ha sido- continuó llorando pero ahora en el pecho cálido de la morena, quien acariciaba su cabeza.- hace cuanto..?

- desde que llegué que me di cuenta. Los vi anoche al pie del árbol, yo...nunca quise entrometerme, discúlpame...

-no importa...-dijo un poco más aliviada.- me alegra que alguien lo sepa, es duro guardar un secreto así tanto tiempo...-confesó mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

-él te...

-sí, me ama mucho, _nos_ amamos mucho...-respondió antes de que la otra preguntara.-discúlpalo por lo de hace un rato, lo hizo para molestar a Al, es muy impulsivo...

-no hay cuidado, comprendo. Winry, me gustaría saber toda la historia, si no te molesta, claro... Alphonse ya me contó desde su perspectiva.

-por supuesto, creo que tienes derecho a saber, además me inspiras mucha confianza. Pero vamos al pie del árbol, es una larga historia y ahí no nos molestarán...

-esto es tu culpa, tú y tus tontos celos. Eso, vete a tu habitación, la verdad duele no es así?- lo culpó Alphonse. Acero, en vez de seguir con la discusión decidió que lo mejor era rendirse, muy en contra de su orgullo, pero le importaba más la rubia, por ella había callado.

-ahora que lo sabes, debes ayudarnos...a ninguno de los dos nos da el valor, ya ves lo entusiasmado que está...-suspiró hondamente la rubia.

-lo haré, pero a mi no me corresponde decirle, eso es algo que deben hacer ustedes, unidos por su cariño, si han sido capaces de sobrevivir con esta mentira todo esto tiempo, creo que podrán enfrentar a un Alphonse herido...-le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo.-yo prepararé el terreno, pero el momento será en la noche, y no podrán vacilar.

-está bien, estoy de acuerdo. Muchas gracias Laura.- la abrazó.

-no hay problema. Quiero verlos juntos y felices, además, sé que esto contribuirá a la propia felicidad de Al en el futuro...

(N/A: Todo esto transcurrió a lo largo del día, como hasta las seis de la tarde aproximadamente)

-recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?- se sentó en la cama.

-qué de todo lo que dijiste Laura- se esforzaba por no sonar enfadado aunque lo seguía estando. Miró por la ventana sentado en la silla al frente de ésta.

-de lo último...-respondió pacientemente.

-no recuerdo...-mintió.

-claro que sí, de hecho te estuvo atormentando mucho, por eso estallaste al desayuno...-acertó. Se puso de pie a su lado. Él desvió la vista.- prepárate, en poco tiempo más sabrás qué quise decir con eso...

-no...-dijo él hundiendo la cabeza contra el vientre de la morena, rodeándola con sus brazos, negándose a que escucharía aquello que había comprendido al fin.

-hablé con Laura...- dijo la chica mientras seguía poniendo hielo en el labio de su golpeado amante. Ambos tendidos en el lecho de ella.

-y?- interrogó él.

-ya sabe todo...

-todo?- la apartó un poco pasmado.

-sí, no te preocupes, nos ayudará, ella es genial...

-cómo...?-inquirió preocupado.

-preparando el terreno para que nosotros hablemos con él de una buena vez, en este instante está con él en la alcoba.

Acero respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos entre aliviado y resignado. Recibió un corto y suave beso que apenas le rozó los labios.

-ahora podremos estar juntos sin remordimientos...-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-por fin...-agregó para besarla de la misma forma.

-Alphonse...nosotros...-Win tragó saliva antes de proseguir y apretó la mano de Acero con la suya. El castaño con cara de resignación observaba el piso desde su silla, con Laura parada atrás de él reconfortando sus hombros con sus pequeñas manos.

-desde que te fuiste que estamos juntos...-soltó valientemente Edward. Al sólo lo miró sin expresión alguna.- sé que me pediste que la cuidara hasta que llegaras, que fui al primero que le contaste sobre lo que sentías por ella, por eso, te lo digo conciente de que vas a odiarme y de que ya no seré más tu hermano...

-lo ocultamos todo este tiempo porque ninguno de los dos quería destruir tus ilusiones...-el oyente apretó los puños (N/A: sí, ya funciona su automail.) ante las palabras de la rubia.

-entiende que te queremos demasiado para hacerte sufrir, que no fue fácil para nosotros, de eso se encargó nuestra conciencia, y créeme que lo hizo, personalmente me sentí como el peor de los traidores...

-lo eres, al menos tu conciencia no se equivoca...-articuló por primera vez Alphonse.

-yo traté de decirte todo esa noche, pero tú entendiste mal desde el comienzo...-una lágrima rodó desde un ojo del castaño.-escuchaste lo que querías escuchar...y yo no fui capaz de contradecirte, te veías tan feliz...-la rubia se agachó frente a él, buscando su mirada.

-tú nunca me negaste nada, jugaste con mis sentimientos...ustedes son iguales...-dijo decepcionado Al.

-ella siempre quiso decirte todo desde un comienzo pero yo no se lo permití por miedo, por miedo a que me odiaras como lo haces en este minuto, hermano.

-Alphonse, yo siempre he amado a Edward, y cuando te fuiste debo reconocer que me sentí feliz de estar esos meses sola con él...-Al se masajeó la frente con las manos, imaginando todo lo que pudieron haber hecho en su ausencia.

-te la cogiste...-sentenció mirando al mayor iracundo, enfrentándolo de pie, cara a cara.- mientras yo estaba allá trabajando como perro para los militares...-lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

-sí! Una y otra vez...-respondió dolido y su hermano menor lo soltó bruscamente.- porque yo también la amo...

-Al, si me hubieras propuesto matrimonio no habría aceptado. No podría pasar el resto de mi vida haciéndote infeliz por querer a otro...

-con el tiempo llegarías a quererme...-dijo llorando con el rostro rojo e inflamado.

-ya te quiero Al, pero como a un hermano, nada más, como a mi más querido hermano.

-...parece, que una vez más me has ganado Ed, como en todo...-concluyó con una sonrisa triste. –fui un tonto. Tienen razón, vi lo que quise ver...- se plantó frente al mayor con una mirada decidida e intimidante.-cuídala, haz que no se arrepienta de su elección dándole toda la felicidad posible...-comenzó a subir la escalera.- les deseo lo mejor, en serio.- dijo dignamente, seguido por una silenciosa morena con delantal blanco.

Alphonse decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse a central con los militares, creyendo que el trabajo curaría cualquier herida de su corazón, aunque sin saberlo el destino le proporcionaría una cura proveniente de manos expertas. No volvió nunca más a Rizembool, permitiendo a Ed y Win ser plenamente felices, al menos esa era su intención, es decir, lo eran, pero no completamente. Con Al se habían ido grandes partes de sus corazones.

Un año después les llegó una carta de Lara diciendo que se había casado con Alphonse y que ahora vivían juntos en un departamento cerca de sus trabajos. Ellos también recibieron una carta de Win, diciendo que esperaba su primer hijo de Edward y que los invitaban a su casa. Por supuesto no fueron.

**Uuuffff!! Nunca me había costado tanto escribir un capítulo!! Por Sasuke que fue duro!! XDXDXD**

**Me falta solo el epílogo y chaooo!!**

**Qué más quieren? Hay golpes, lágrimas, una enfermera sexi, sexo, violencia, este fic lo tiene todo! XDXDXD**

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, que fríamente es bastante mala, simple y básica, de verdad, muchas gracias a los fieles lectores que la siguieron capítulo a capítulo! Y a mis adoradas amigas que me dieron ideas e inspiración cuando no las tenía.**

**Voy a llorar!! TTTT**

**Nos vemos en el epílogo y no se olviden, que aunque sea el penúltimo capítulo, igual necesito reviews! Así que apreten Go! Ahí abajo, recuerden que si quieren que los ame tienen que hacerlo.**

**Chauuu!!**

**ñ.ñ**


	15. Epílogo

**Hola! Aquí está lo prometido hace muucho tiempo :P ñ.ñU lo siento, no lo hice antes por falta de tiempo, ideas o simple paja XDXD (flojera para los que no sepan). Bueno, ahora lean.**

**PS: debo advertir que DETESTO los epílogos y los bebés en las historias pero bueno, el espíritu navideño me invadió y además mi madre me lo aconsejó. El punto es que no le puse muchas ganas, así que está escrito a la rápida, por eso , tal vez no quedó muy bueno ni de tallado, comprendan, quiero terminar luego!**

Epílogo

Pasaron cuatro largos años luego de aquel día en que todo se aclaró. El hijo de Edward y Winry, Christopher, tenía tres años y medio y vivía con sus padres en la casa de los Rockbell. Winry continuó trabajando con los automail y ya su fama en el rubro había incrementado notablemente, siendo conocida como una de las mejores. Por su parte Ed, comenzó a dar clases de alquimia en la escuela militar de Central, captando la atención de todos sus colegas mayores por la corta edad en la que estaba ejerciendo, precedido por su distinguida reputación de alquimista estatal. La pareja no había contraído matrimonio, debido a que esperaban volver a tener una relación familiar con Al, pero convivían felizmente.

Alphonse regresó a la milicia y acostumbraba ausentarse por meses en interminables y difíciles misiones en las que dejaba muy preocupada a su esposa, la que se había convertido en jefa de las enfermeras del hospital militar. Ambos vivían en un amplio departamento en el centro de la ciudad y esperaban su primer hijo.

Alphonse y Laura fueron invitados a pasar la Navidad en Rizembool, y para la sorpresa de ella, Alphonse accedió, lo que podría atribuirse a la felicidad que le trajo el hecho de convertirse en padre, pudiendo borrar su rencor y naciendo en el las ganas de compartir su dicha con su única familia.

* * *

- llegaron!- exclamó emocionada una aguda vocecita infantil a sus padres, al escuchar los golpes en la puerta, y es que el hecho de ver por primera vez al famoso tío Alphonse lo ponía muy impaciente.- ¿puedo abrir? Por favor! –rogó.

- ve a abrir, pero no corras!!- dijo un tanto resignada al ver que a su pequeño no se le veían los pies por la velocidad con la que corría. La rubia se quitó el delantal que traía puesto y se acercó nerviosa al lavaplatos a enjuagarse las manos.

-relájate, todo saldrá bien.- la tranquilizó el ojidorado abrazándola por la espalda, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

-vamos, toca la puerta...- incitó la morena a su indeciso esposo. Él tragó saliva, tomó aire profundamente y obedeció. Golpeó dos veces. La mujer le sonrió y le tomó la mano fuertemente manifestándole que lo apoyaba.

-te amo...-susurró él mirándola fijo a los ojos.

-ahí viene alguien...-comentó ella al escuchar unos pasitos rápidos y cortos acercarse.

-¡¡Holaaaa!!- gritó el pequeño con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿tú eres mi tío Alphonse?- inquirió frunciendo el seño igual que su progenitor. El aludido se sorprendió al principio al examinar con la vista al niño frente a sus ojos, éste tenía la piel blanca, el pelo dorado y los ojos azules, en resumen, era igual a Ed pero con el color de ojos de Winry.

-s-sí, yo soy tu tío Alphonse- sonrió tiernamente poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a su altura- y tú debes ser Christopher, mucho gusto- le extendió la mano en forma de saludo. El pequeño se sonrojó y correspondió el gesto con su diminuta mano.

-¡hazlos pasar Christopher! –ordenó una voz masculina muy familiar para los invitados.

-eso, eso, pasa tío- les abrió la puerta con un poco de dificultad- tú también puedes pasar...-le dijo a la enternecida Laura.

-gracias...-musitó ella nerviosa.

-hola Al...-saludó inseguro el mayor de los Elric. El menor se giró y luego de quedar estático por unos segundos sonrió.

-hola Ed...-ambos estaban frente a frente, con una mezcla de emociones difíciles de identificar, pero que iban desde el rencor hasta la felicidad.

Christopher fue al lado de su pasmado padre y agarró el pantalón de éste. Su progenitor acarició la dorada cabeza de su vástago.

-¿por qué no se dan la mano? Vamos!- alentó el inocente niño.

-¡hola Al, Laura, no saben cuanto deseábamos que vinieran!- dijo emocionada Winry mientras se dirigía a saludar a la morena.

-hola Win, feliz navidad- ambas se abrazaron, se quedaron mirando con los ojos a punto de desbordarse de lágrimas y después dirigieron sus vistas a sus inmóviles parejas.

Edward extendió la mano por fin muy avergonzado y para su sorpresa, Al no la tomó, sino que se abalanzó sobre él en un fuerte abrazo.

-tonto...-susurró divertido el menor. Edward lo rodeó también con sus brazos y hundió el rostro en su hombro. Christopher también se unió rodeando con sus bracitos las piernas de ambos.

-¡vamos a cenar tengo hambre mamá!- pidió el niño, soltando el agarre.

-aun no está listo, tendremos que esperar unos minutos. Siéntense por favor.- invitó Win.

-¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?- interrogó la embarazada morena.

-no, pero puedes acompañarme en la cocina si gustas...-respondió la rubia.

-está bien...- accedió, y siguió a la mecánica por el pasillo.

-...feliz navidad hermano...-dijo Al

-cuando supe que habías decidido venir, no lo creí...-ahora se encontraban sentados en el sofá.

-tenía que venir algún día, te extrañaba, los extrañaba...-confesó el menor de ellos.

-nosotros también te extrañábamos, no sabes cuanto. Somos muy felices pero hay momentos en los que aún nos sentimos culpables...-el mayor desvió la vista un tanto triste.

-no lo estén, al principio fue duro, pero ahora también soy feliz con Laura...

-debes estarlo, van a ser padres, por el tamaño de su vientre no debe quedarle mucho...

-sí, de hecho queríamos verlos antes de que naciera, por eso estamos aquí. Laura es sensacional, le debo toda mi dicha, ella ha borrado todo mal sentimiento de mi corazón con su amor y apoyo incondicional.

-me alegro, todos nosotros le debemos algo, de no haberla conocido nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

-sí...-guardó silencio al escuchar la vocecita alegre de su sobrino.- tu hijo...es igual a ti...

-¿lo crees?

-sí, pero tiene los ojos de Win. Es una buena combinación.

-ajajajajaj- rió- gracias, salió bastante favorecido por la genética. Además es muy inteligente, le estoy enseñando alquimia y Win pasa con él en el taller, así que sabe algo de ambas disciplinas.- comentó orgulloso.

-eso es muy bueno, así será un alquimista y sabrá de mecánica, un digno hijo de sus padres...

-sería genial, pero si llegara a gustarle algo más no le impediría que lo hiciera mientras se esforzara y fuera el mejor. ¿y tú sabes si el tuyo es niño o niña?

-no, no quisimos enterarnos, preferimos la incertidumbre. Sea lo que sea estará bien, lo importante es que sea saludable.

-tienes razón.

-oye...le estuviste hablando de mí a Christopher?

-sí

-y qué le dijiste?

-la verdad, que eres una excelente persona y que éramos muy unidos. Le conté varias de las historias de nosotros tres cuando éramos pequeños, debo decirte que te tomó mucho cariño sólo con lo que le dije.

-me halaga...

-cuando crezca le diré sobre la piedra filosofal y todo lo que vivimos buscándola.

-¿será correcto que sepa?

-yo creo que sí, sabes cuanto nos molesta que nos escondan las cosas, no quiero que en el futuro me odie por ocultarle la verdad...eso ya lo aprendí.

* * *

Al final el bebé de Laura fue niña y la nombraron Elizabeth. Ambas familias se siguieron visitando continuamente cada domingo y fueron felices comiendo perdices.

Chan chan!

Amé como me quedó el pequeño Christopher! Kawaii ñ.ñ!! tiene el mismo genio de su papi, ojala sea igual de lindo que él cuando crezca BABA! (inner: tonta! Eso depende de ti, ridícula! ¬¬ Yo: ai de veras:P).

Terminó, traté de que quedara bien a pesar de que la idea nunca fue de mi agrado, pero bueno, aquí está y espero que hayan quedado conformes, si no es así me dejan un review y tal vez , como saben si no me entusiasmo en comenzar otra historia de FMA a pedido del público? Sería entretenido!

Ya, me voy, gracias a toda la gente que lo leyó y más aun a la que me dejó reviews, los amo, gracias a mis amigas Momo, Marta y Nora que fueron mi fuente de inspiración y que me alentaron cuando la pereza me consumía. XDXDXDXD; gracias a mi madre por leer el fic y dejarme un review (para los interesados, leyó el cap 12 y me dijo "y tú crees que al leer esa advertencia te iba a hacer caso¡más ganas me dieron de leer!" para que vean, de tal palo tal astilla XDXD), aunque me dio vergüenza...ñ.ñU

Ya chau y nos estamos leyendo en otro fic posterior!

Cuidense harto! Y dejen reviews por fiss!

ñ.ñ


End file.
